Forever Mine
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: CHAP 4 APDET :: No Summary :: RnR plis?
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Mine**

By

**Arisa Adachi**

a.k.a

**U-Know Boo**

…

Casts :: All members TVXQ and Super Junior.

Disclaimer :: TVXQ and SuJu are not mine, but the magnaes are mine. *nyehehehehe*

Pairing :: You will find many here

Warning :: BOYxBOY, gaje, OOC, typo(s)

**xxx**

Pagi yang cerah dengan cuaca yang baik. Mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sepertinya sang pengemudi ingin menikmati cuaca cerah hari ini.

"Aish, cepatlah! Aku bisa terlambat nanti!" gerutu seorang namja berseragam sekolah. Wajah manisnya terlihat merengut.

Pengemudi itu tersenyum, "cuaca cerah begini saying kalau dilewatkan" gumamnya singkat sambil mengulum senyum.

"Ya, cuaca yang cerah dan kekasihmu harus bergegas ke sekolah agar tidak terlambat, mana yang kau pilih?" ketusnya.

"Hahaha… kau manis sekali Kyu" gumam namja yang lebih dewasa sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun kekasihnya.

"Ya Hangeng-ge! Kau merusak rambutku!" gumam Kyuhyun frustasi seraya merapikan rambutnya kembali, "tahu begini aku berangkat dengan Changmin" tambahnya.

"Ne, ne My Princess" namja keturunan China bernama Hangeng itu akhirnya mengalah dan mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Tidak sampai 10 menit mobil mewah itu berhenti di depan sebuah sekolah. SM High School. Sekolah khusus namja bertaraf internasional yang kualitasnya diakui dunia. Bisa kau bayangkan seperti apa siswa yang bersekolah disana.

"Untung belum terlambat" ujar Kyuhyun sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya. Ia baru akan membuka pintu mobil ketika tangan Hangeng menahan bahunya, "apa?"

Hangeng tersenyum sambil menunjuk bibirnya, "Kiss me?"

"In your dream!" balas Kyuhyun ketus.

"Aigoo~ Kyu, kau parah sekali. Aku 'kan hanya minta cium, masa' tidak boleh?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal, "aku tidak mau berciuman sampai aku tamat sekolah"

"Prinsip macam apa itu? Nanti aku selingkuh lhooo~" goda Hangeng dan sukses membuat kekasihnya membatu. Matanya menatap Hangeng tajam dan bibir mungilnya mengerucut. Melihat itu Hangeng justru tertawa, "ne, ne, aku hanya bercanda… serius sekali sih?"

"Coba saja kau selingkuh!"

Hangeng tersenyum lembut, tangannya terulur mengusap pipi Kyuhyun, "aku tidak akan selingkuh, memilikimu lebih dari cukup untukku"

Seketika rona merah menjalari pipi pemuda manis itu. Dan sukses mengundang tawa Hangeng, "kau ini manis sekali sih!"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia lalu membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil itu, "nanti pulang sekolah mau kujemput?"

"Aniyo, aku ada janji dengan Changmin nanti"

"Janji? Kalian mau kencan? Kyu, kau selingkuh?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal, "jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh" ujarnya ketus lalu berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Hangeng tersenyum memandang figure kekasihnya yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Satu-satunya namja tersempurna yang pernah ditemuinya. Jika kau bertanya seberapa besar seorang Hangeng mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, maka kau harus bersabar karena Hangeng akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu.

.

"Ya Kyu! Kau baru sampai?" tanya seorang namja tinggi ketika melihat sahabat baiknya baru memasuki kelas.

"Begitulah" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil meletakkan tasnya disamping pemuda tinggi itu.

"Aneh, padahal kan kau naik mobil"

"Huh, salahkan saja China pabbo itu"

"He? Memangnya kau dengan Hangeng-ge ngapain di mobil? Kalian pasti melakukan 'itu' ya?"

"Ya Shim Changmin! Bisakah kau tidak berbicara tentang yang seperti itu?"

Namja tinggi bernama lengkap Shim Changmin itu hanya tertawa. Perhatiaannya lalu kembali tercurah ke PSP yan tadi sedang dimainkannya. Kyuhyun yang merupakan teman sebangku Changmin sekaligus tetangganya hanya menghela napas.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" tanya Changmin.

"Min…"

"Hm?"

"Kalau pacaran itu memang harus ciuman ya?"

"He?" Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "kenapa kau tanya begitu?"

"Eumm… begini, akhir-akhir ini Hangeng-ge sering minta cium tapi aku selalu menolaknya dan setelahnya Hangeng-ge memang tidak memaksa lagi. Hanya saja aku jadi khawatir, aku takut dia selingkuh di luar sana" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hemm… aku nggak tahu. Tiap orang 'kan pemikirannya berbeda" jawab Changmin.

"Kalau kau?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan wajahnya ke Changmin, matanya menatap memelas ke arah namja tinggi itu, "kalau kau pacaran, apa kau akan mencium kekasihmu?"

Ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu jelas saja membuat Changmin deg-degan sekali. Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, "mana kutahu, 'kan aku belum pernah pacaran" sahutnya jutek.

Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Namja manis itu hanya menghela napasnya.

Changmin melirik ke arah sahabatnya itu. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang kepikiran sesuatu begitu membuatnya merasa iba juga. Tangannya terjulur dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, "tenang saja, Hangeng-ge tidak akan selingkuh hanya karena kau menolak permintaannya"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dan tersenyum tipis, "ne, gomawo Minnie"

Tidak lama kemudian soensaengnim masuk dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Changmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan bukunya. Satu yang tidak kau ketahui tentang Changmin adalah bahwa namja bertubuh tinggi itu mencintai sahabatnya. Ya, Shim Changmin mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

Jauh sebelum Kyuhyun pacaran dengan Hangeng Changmin sudah terlebih dahulu menyukainya. Hanya saja hingga sekarang Kyuhyun tidak menyadari perasaan sahabatnya itu dan Changmin pun juga memilih untuk memendam perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

SM University.

Hangeng memutar bola matanya ketika secara tidak sengaja dia kembali melihat pasangan yang sedang berciuman.

"Aish, apa di kampus ini tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik berciuman selain di kantin" gerutu Hangeng frustasi.

"Bisaa sajalah, kau juga pernah ciuman 'kan? Dasar" gumam Yunho sambil terkekeh.

"Sekedar informasi untukmu Jung-sshi, Hangeng-sshi belum pernah berciuman" ketus Heechul dengan nada menyindir.

"Mwo? Belum pernah?"

Sekali lagi Hangeng memutar bola matanya, "bisaa sajalah Yunho" gumamnya.

"Mana bisa aku bisaa. Hei kau namja sehat berusia 19 tahun, umur segitu belum pernah ciuman? Aiish…" sahut Yunho.

Heechul terkekeh pelan, "Yun, Hangeng ini baru sekali pacaran, sudah begitu…" mata cantiknya melirik jahil ke Hangeng, "pacarnya anak kecil lagi… hihihihihi"

"Kyuhyun bukan anak kecil Heenim!"

"Tapi dia selalu menolak ciumanmu 'kan? Apa lagi kalau bukan anak kecil, hm?"

Hangeng kalah telak. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yah tidak salah sih, siapapun juga pasti akan kalah kalau adu mulut sama si Ratu Judes Kim Heechul.

Saat ini Hangeng beserta dua sahabat baiknya Kim Heechul dan Jung Yunho, sedang berada di kantin kampus mereka. Ketiganya berasal dari fakultas yang sama.

"Kalau menolak ya harus dipaksa" gumam Yunho sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Aniyo, aku tidak mau dituduh sebagai pelaku pelecehan"

"Yah, itu 'kan memang resiko yang harus ditanggung kalau berpacaran dengan anak kecil. Tidak ada kiss, apalagi Sex" sahut Heechul dengan penekanan pada kata 'sex'

"No sex? Bagaimana kau tahan dengan yang seperti itu Hangeng?"

Heechul tertawa kecil, "kau aneh Hangeng, padahal aku menawarkan diriku, tapi kau malah menolak" gumamnya dengan nada menggoda. Mata namja cantik itu mengerling nakal pada Hangeng.

"Ani, ani, aku tidak mau hanya jadi pelampiasanmu, Cinderella"

"Aku serius tahu!" dengus Heechul.

"Ya, ya, dan kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada mantanmu yang baru jadian dua hari denganmu"

Kali ini sang Cinderella kalah telak. Ia meraih cola-nya dan meminumnya cepat. Melihat itu Yunho tertawa dan segera saja mendapat deathglare gratis dari sang Cinderella.

"Daripada itu, Yun…" Hangeng melirik Yunho, "tumben kau gabung dengan kami, bisaanya jam segini kau 'have fun' dengan pacarmu" ujar Hangeng dengan menambahkan tanda kutip pada kata 'have fun'.

"Aku sudah putus dengan pacarku" jawab Yunho singkat.

"Dengan Tiffany maksudmu?" tanya Hangeng.

"Ya Tiffany-lah, memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Ara, Jessica, Yoona, Taeyeon…" Heechul menghitung dengan jarinya, "apa perlu kusebutkan yang diluar kampus?"

Hangeng terkekeh pelan. Yah dua sahabatnya ini tidak terlalu berbeda. Dua-duanya sama playboy kelas kakap. Bedanya kalau Yunho pacaran dengan yeojya, sedangkan Heechul lebih minat ke sesame jenis alias gay.

"Ne, ne… mereka semua sudah kuputuskan, pacaran dengan yeojya membosankan. Mungkin aku akan beralih ke namja" gumam Yunho, namja bermata sipit itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Heechul, "pacaran denganku yuk?"

Heechul menggeleng sambil meminum cola-nya. Dan Yunho sudah jelas akan jawaban sang Cinderella.

"Kau menolakku tapi menawarkan diri ke Hangeng! Teman macam apa kau?"

"Aku 'kan cintanya sama Hangeng!" balas Heechul sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Melihat itu Hangeng hanya tertawa sedangkan Yunho menekuk wajahnya kesal. Satu yang tidak mereka ketahui bahwa teman cantik mereka itu serius dengan perkataannya.

Kim Heechul serius mencintai Hangeng.

.

.

.

"Aaaah… akhirnya bel juga…" ujar Changmin sambil meregangkan ototnya, "walau jenius, tapi kalau belajar matematika selama tiga jam bikin pegal juga ya?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Namja manis itu kemudian mengeluarkan PSP-nya dan mengetuk kepala Changmin pelan dengan PSP berwarna hitam itu, "kemarin starcraft-ku sudah sampai level 45, kau?"

"Baru 30…" Changmin mendengus kesal, "kemarin eomma-ku memaksaku belajar. Aish… apa dia tidak tahu kalau anaknya ini sudah jenius?"

Tiba-tiba speaker di sudut kelas bergumam(?) 'ting tong ting… kepada Cho Kyuhyun harap segera ke ruang OSIS sekarang…'

"Dipanggil tuh," gumam Changmin cuek.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal, "merepotkan" dengusnya.

"Ne, ne, jadi sekretaris OSIS repot ya? Sedikit-sedikit dipanggil ke ruang OSIS," gumam Changmin, "tidak apa sih selama tidak ada skandal dengan ketua OSIS, hehehe"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tasnya lalu melemparnya ke Chanmgin, "berisik!" ketusnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

.

'tok tok'

"Masuk"

Namja berambut coklat itu perlahan membuka pintu setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh orang yang berada di dalam, "memanggilku, Siwon-hyung?"

Namja tampan beralis tebal itu mengangkat kepalanya ketika orang yang dipanggilnya melalui speaker tadi sudah berada di pintu, "ne, tolong kau susun arsip di rak itu sesuai dengan tanggalnya" perintah Siwon.

Dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah sekretaris yang baik. Karena itu tanpa bertanya lagi dia langsung mengerjakan tugas yang diperintahkan oleh Sang Ketua Osis.

Suasana hening. Siwon kembali menekuni pekerjaannya mengurusi dokumen-dokumen tentang anggaran sekolah dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya menyusun arsip-arsip sekolah. Namun suasana hening itu rusak ketika…

'BRAKK!'

Seorang yeojya mendobrak pintu ruang OSIS dengan kasar tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu. Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, raut wajahnya menatap yeojya itu tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang terheran melihat wajah yeojya itu memerah dan basah. Singkatnya, yeojya itu, Seohyun alias yeojya chingu-nya Siwon menangis.

Yeojya yang tengah dirundung emosi itu mendekati meja Siwon dan menggebraknya kuat. Siwon melirik khawatir pada beberapa dokumennya yang agak lecek akibat tertimpa tangan Seohyun.

"Brengsek kau Choi Siwon!" yeojya cantik itu menjerit frustasi, "pacaran denganku tetapi matamu melirik namja lain!"

"Jadi kau mau apa?" tanya Siwon tenang.

Seohyun menatap tidak percaya pada namja chingu-nya itu. Padahal ia menangis begini, namun kekasihnya masih bisa bertanya dengan nada setenang itu. Tak ayal hal itu menambah sakit hati Seohyun, "kita putus!" teriaknya lantang.

Namun hal itu pun tidak terlalu berpengaruh terhadap Siwon, "terserah" jawabnya dengan nada tenang dan dingin.

Seohyun terperangah tidak percaya. Dengan jawaban setenang itu secara tidak langsung mengungkapkan bahwa sejak awal Siwon memang tidak mencintainya. Yeojya cantik itu menggigit bibirnya lalu keluar dengan membanting pintu. Lebih kasar daripada ketika dia masuk tadi.

"Hyung, yeojya secantik itu kau putuskan begitu mudah" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Apa boleh buat, seperti yang dia katakan," Siwon menjawab sambil merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang tadi lecek karena tertimpa tangan Seohyun, "aku menyukai namja lain"

"Namja lain? Siapa hyung?"

Siwon tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman dipandangi seperti itu.

"Ani" jawab Siwon singkat.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya bingung lalu kembali ke tugasnya. Meninggalkan Siwon yang kini tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Dasar polos"

.

.

.

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Setelah soensaengnim berjalan keluar kelas, para siswa pun segera keluar kelas. Meninggalkan beberapa dua namja yang baru saja memasuki buku mereka.

"Jadi 'kan temani aku, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Changmin, "Memangnya kau mau beli apa?"

"Aku mau mengganti bingkai photo Jae noona yang tidak sengaja kupecahkan"

"Jae noona itu Jaejoong hyung yang kelas 3-A itu 'kan? Kenapa kau memanggilnya 'noona'? Dia 'kan namja"

Changmin menutup kancing tasnya, "namja yang cantiknya melebih yeojya bgitu tidak pantas dipanggil 'hyung' kan?"

"Dasar," balas Kyuhyun singkat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya bosan. Matanya melirik Changmin yang masih saja mencari bingkai photo untuk Jaejoong noona-nya, "bisa dipercepat tidak?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Ani, aku belum menemukan bingkai photo yang persis sama dengan milik Jae noona"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kesal. Saat ini Kyuhyun berada di toko yang isinya adalah pernak-pernik yeojya. Matanya melirik kesal ke arah sekumpulan yeojya berbaju sekolah yang berbisik-bisik sambil cekikikan ke arahnya.

"Aku tunggu diluar saja" ujar Kyuhyun. Namun ketika namja manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya secara sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

'prang'

Kyuhyun memandang horror pada kepingan mug yang berserakan di dekat kakinya. Sepertinya karena tabrakan tadi, barang yang dibawa oleh orang itu terjatuh dan pecah. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, bagaimana kalau orang ini minta ganti? Padahal dia sedang tidak membawa uang lebih hari ini.

"M-mianhaeyo" Kyuhyun bergumam gugup pada namja bertubuh super tinggi dengan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan.

Diluar dugaan namja itu tersenyum, "it's okay" ujarnya sambil menunduk dan…

'Cup~'

Mengecup Kyuhyun tepat dibibirnya, "itu untuk sebagai ganti rugi dari mug yang kau pecahkan" ujarnya dalam bahasa China.

**tbc**

keep

or

delete?

**Review please (^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever Mine**

**II**

By

**Arisa Adachi**

a.k.a

**U-Know Boo**

…

Casts :: All members TVXQ and Super Junior.

Disclaimer :: TVXQ and SuJu are not mine, but the magnaes are mine. *nyehehehehe*

Pairing :: HanKyu, MinKyu, Qmi, WonKyu, YunJae. Hint for Sibum and HanChul.

Warning :: BOYxBOY, gaje, OOC, typo(s)

**a/n :: saia salah waktu di chap 1. Sekolahnya Kyu bukan sekolah khusus namja, tapi sekolah umum. Jadi ada yeojya-nya juga. Makasih buat Kim Ryesha yang udah ngingetin (^^)**

**xxx**

Suasana di toko pernak-penik itu mendadak sunyi. Benar-benar sunyi seperti kuburan. Sekumpulan yeojya berbaju sekolah itu terkejut melihat adegan yaoi didepan mereka. Sebagian terlihat lemas, sementara sebagian lagi yang diduga berjiwa fujoshi memasang senyum lima jari di wajah mereka.

Changmin melongo. Sementara wajah Kyuhyun merah padam. Hangeng yang pacarnya saja belum pernah menciumnya. Lah ini? Namja aneh berambut aneh dengan tinggi berlebihan yang baru dikenalnya selama 45,7 detik malah sudah menciumnya sekaligus mencuri first kiss-nya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun mengangkat lututnya dan menendang namja pervert itu di titik yang tepat. Ehem, tepat di antara kedua kakinya dengan kata lain selangkangannya. Ckckck… titik yang tepat bukan?

"Ough!" namja itu meringis sambil memegangi selangkangannya. Changmin yang melihat itu juga merinding sendiri, sebagai namja dia mengerti bagaimana sakitnya itu.

"Aiish! Kenapa kau ini?" namja itu meringis kesal, "'dia' tidak salah apa-apa!" ketusnya. Tentu saja 'dia' yang dimaksud namja itu adalah 'property kebanggaannya' yang baru saja mencicipi sentuhan lembut sepatu Kyuhyun.

"Biarin! Dasar pervert!" ujar Kyuhyun seketus-ketusnya lalu berjalan keluar sambil menyeret Changmin.

.

"Menyebalkan! Pabbo! Pervert! Mesum! Yadong! 'piiip'! 'piiip'! 'piiip'!" Kyuhyun terus menggerutu. Tidak henti-hentinya bibir mungil pink-nya yang baru saja diperawani itu meluncurkan makian-makian kejam untuk namja tadi. Makian kejam yang saking kejamnya membuat author terpaksa mensensor sebagian kata-kata Kyuhyun demi keamanan rated.

"Sudahlah Kyu, yang sudah lewat ya sudah" gumam Changmin tenang. Mulutnya asyik mengulum lollipop rasa jeruk favorit-nya.

"Tidak segampang itu tahu! Hangeng-ge saja belum pernah menciumku, ini malah yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku adalah namja brengsek itu!"

Changmin terus mengulum lollipopnya, "jadi kau mau dia menikahimu begitu?"

"Tidak juga sih! Tapi 'kan minimal dia harus minta maaf"

"Emmm… emmm~" Changmin hanya manggut-manggut sambil tetap mengulum lollipopnya. Melihat itu Kyuhyun jadi kesal karena merasa diacuhkan. Tanpa sungkan-sungkan namja maniak game itu menarik lollipop dari mulut Changmin dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya.*author juga mauuuu~*

"K-kyu"

"Apa? Tidak suka?" balas Kyuhyun sambil terus mengulum lollipop Changmin.

Changmin mematung ditempatnya, 'Itu bisa disebut ciuman nggak langsung 'kan?'

"Hei! Kok malah diam!" gumam Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Changmin.

"A-ah ani, ne, Kyu… ayo kita cari lagi bingkai photonya"

"A. ni. Yo!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan penekanan disetiap suku katanya, "aku mau pulang, lapar!"

"Aiiish Kyu! Ayolah, temani akuuuu~"

"Beli saja sendiri!"

"Nggak mau! Nanti gimana kalo aku diculik orang terus digrepe-grepe ama orang itu?" ujar Changmin sambil melirik sekumpulan yeojya yang diduga adalah author dan readers, hohohohoo~

"Kalo gitu nggak usah beli!"

"T-tapi…"

.

.

.

"Anneyong~~~" Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemen itu sambil berteriak lantang. Dibelakangnya terlihat Changmin dengan wajah lesu. Sebenarnya itu adalah apartemen-nya Changmin, terus kenapa Kyuhyun masuk ke apartemen itu? Tentu saja karena…

"Jae hyung~~~ numpang makan yaaaa~~~~~"

Tidak lama keluar seorang namja cantik berambut hitam, "ne, silahkan Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut lalu duduk di meja makan apartemen Changmin. Matanya berbinar senang melihat masakan Jaejoong yang masih hangat, kelihatannya Jaejoong memang baru saja masak.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun numpang makan disini. Kyuhyun itu tinggal sendirian, appa dan eomma-nya tengah menjalankan bisnis di luar sana. Sedangkan noona-nya Ahra, juga sedang mengurus bisnis. Demikian pulanya dengan kedua orang tua Changmin dan Jaejoong.

"Oh ya Changminnie"

Changmin yang sedang makan itu mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar panggilan Jaejoong, "apa noona?"

"Jangan panggil aku 'noona'!"

"Ne, ne… jadi ada apa?"

"Eumm…" Jaejoong menggaruk dagunya, "kau lihat bingkai photoku nggak?"

Changmin membeku ditempat, sementara Kyuhyun cekikikan.

.

.

.

Hangeng sedang berjalan di koridor. Matanya memutar bosan ketika lagi-lagi harus melihat adegan kissu-kissu didepan matanya. Kali ini pelaku adegan kissu-kissu itu adalah teman baiknya, Jung Yunho dengan seorang yeojya yang setelah diteliti ternyata author *author digampar*

"Kau bilang bosan pada yeojya, Jung Yunho?"

Jung Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dari yeojya yang barusan diciumnya, "bosan bukan berarti tidak suka 'kan?"

"Dasar" gumam Hangeng lalu berjalan meninggalkan dua pasangan itu.

"Hei tunggu!" Hangeng membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar suara bass Yunho memanggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau pulang?"

Hangeng menggeleng, "ani, aku mau menjemput sepupu namja yang baru datang dari China"

"He? Aku ikut dong! Nanti kenalkan aku pada adik sepupumu ya? Aku mau coba pacaran ama namja" ujar Yunho semangat.

"Hahaha, maaf saja ya Yun. Tapi adik sepupuku itu tipe seme, yah kecuali kalau kau mau menjadi pihak yang 'ditindih', kurasa tidak masalah" balas Hangeng sambil menyeringai.

Yunho merinding seketika, membayangkan dirinya yang ditindih alias sebagai uke. No! Jung Yunho itu eternal seme! *sfx :: JENG! JENG!*

"Ah nggak jadi deh, tapi aku tetap ikut ya jemput adik sepupumu"

"Terserah" jawab Hangeng singkat lalu berjalan keluar kampus diikuti oleh Yunho.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan tiba-tiba saja Hangeng merasakan seseorang memeluk lengannya.

"Heenim, apa yang-"

"Sudah sana pergi!" ketus Heechul ke arah seorang namja yang sedari tadi mengejarnya, "aku sudah punya pacar tahu! Ini pacarku!" teriak Heechul lantang yang sukses mengundang keterkejutan mahasiswa yang berada di sekitar situ.

Namja yang tadi mengejar Heechul langsung memasang wajah kecewa dan pergi dari sana.

"Oi, apa yang terjadi, Heechul?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

Heechul mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Hangeng, "namja itu sudah menyukaiku sejak lama, begitu tahu aku putus dengan pacarku yang lama, dia langsung mengejar-ngejar aku. Jadi aku bilang saja kalau aku ini pacarnya Hangeng supaya dia tidak mengejar-ngejar aku lagi"

"Tapi 'kan kau tidak perlu sampai berkata terang-terangan begitu, orang-orang mengira kita beneran pacaran 'kan, Heenim?"

"Biar saja" gumam Heechul sambil menjulurkan lidah, "walau aslinya enggak, setidaknya biarkan mereka berpikir kalau kita pacaran, hehehe"

"Dasar, terus mau sampai kapan kau memeluk lenganku seperti ini?"

"Tidak boleh ya?" gerutu Heechul sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukannya tidak boleh, tapi 'kan aku sudah punya namja chingu, Heenim"

"Namja chingu-mu 'kan nggak lihat kalau kita begini"

Hangeng menghela napas. Dengan perlahan dia melepas pelukan Heechul pada lengannya, "lihat atau tidak, aku akan selalu menghargai kepercayaan yang Kyuhyun berikan padaku"

Sesaat Heechul terperangah mendengar jawaban yang diucapkan oleh Hangeng. Tapi kemudian namja itu tersenyum manis, "anak kecil itu terlalu beruntung mendapatkan namja sepertimu tahu?"

Hangeng balas tersenyum tipis, "yah, aku juga terlalu beruntung mendapatkan namja seperti dia"

"Ya, bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" gerutu Yunho yang sedari tadi dikacangin sama kedua sahabatnya.

"Memangnya mau kemana?" tanya Heechul.

"Jemput sepupuku, ikut?"

Heechul mengangguk semangat dan tanpa sungkan-sungkan kembali namja cantik itu melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Hangeng. Sementara si namja China hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan teman cantiknya itu.

.

.

.

"Sekarang sepupumu berada dimana?" tanya Yunho. Saat ini dua namja tampan dan satu namja cantik itu tengah berada di mobil Hangeng. Yunho dan Heechul memang membawa mobil mereka sendiri, namun mereka sedang malas mengendarainya, sehingga meninggalkannya dikampus untuk sementara.

"Tadinya sih kupikir dia berada di bandara, tapi ketika kuhubungi terakhir kali ternyata sepupuku sedang di taman kota"

"Hemm…" Yunho hanya manggut-manggut.

Tidak lama kemudian mobil hitam milik Hangeng sudah sampai di parkiran taman kota. Segera saja tiga namja itu keluar dari mobil. Mengikuti Hangeng yang tengah mencari sepupunya.

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit mencari sepupunya Hangeng. Soalnya penampilan sepupunya Hangeng itu cukup unik. Dan benar saja, tidak lama Hangeng sudah melihat sepupunya tengah duduk di bangku taman.

"Zhoumi!"

Namja bertubuh tinggi dan berambut merah itu bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum, "gege lama sekali? Aku hampir tersesat tahu!"

"Maaf, tadi aku ada jam kuliah. Oh ya Mi, ini temanku" ujar Hangeng sambil memperkenalkan kedua temannya.

"Ini Jung Yunho"

Zhoumi mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis pada Yunho, demikian pula halnya dengan Yunho. Yah, pertemuan antara dua seme memang nggak ada seru-serunya.

"Lalu yang ini Kim Heechul"

Berbeda dengan reaksi tadi. Begitu melihat Heechul, Zhoumi langsung memasang senyum satu juta watt-nya.

"Salam kenal, Sweety" Zhoumi agak menundukkan badannya dan…

'cup~'

Mengecup Heechul tepat dibibirnya, "kau manis sekali" tambah Zhoumi.

Heechul hanya tersenyum, "kau juga manis, tapi sepertinya sama sekali tidak punya etika ya?" manis namun menusuk, itulah Kim Heechul.

Zhoumi balas tersenyum, "setiap bunga mempunyai duri yang berbeda ya?"

.

.

.

Setelah jalan-jalan sebentar mengitari Korea –atas permintaan Zhoumi-, Hangeng dan Zhoumi kembali ke apartemen Hangeng. Tentu saja setelah mengantar Yunho dan Heechul ke kampus terlebih dahulu. Mobil kedua playboy itu masih berada di kampus, ingat?

Di Korea ini Zhoumi memang akan tinggal bersama Hangeng.

Hangeng sedang menyajikan dua piring berisi nasi goreng ketika sepupunya datang dan menarik salah satu kursi. Sepertinya Zhoumi baru saja menyusun pakaiannya ke lemari.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke Korea, Mi?" tanya Hangeng.

"Aku bosan di China, namja-nya nggak semanis namja di Korea" jawab Zhoumi. Mulutnya membentuk senyum ketika mengingat dua namja manis yang diciumnya tadi.

Hangeng memutar bola matanya, "jawab yang serius, Mi?"

"Yah, appa menyuruhku sekolah di Korea"

"Pasti karena di sekolahmu yang lama kau membuat masalah, ya 'kan?" tebak Hangeng.

Zhoumi hanya manyun sambil mengaduk-aduk nasi gorengnya.

"Tipikal kau sekali" tambah Hangeng sambil tersenyum, "jadi, kau akan sekolah dimana?"

Zhoumi menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya, "Appa mendaftarkanku di SM High School, kata appa itu sekolah terbaik di Korea"

"SM High School? Namja chingu-ku sekolah disana lho, namanya Cho Kyuhyun" gumam Hangeng sambil menarik kursinya.

"Oh ya? Manis tidak?"

"Tentu saja manis, namja chingu-ku itu namja termanis di dunia"

"Kurebut ya?"

'pluk'

Hangeng memukulkan sendoknya ke kepala Zhoumi pelan, "kubunuh kau" katanya dengan nada bercanda.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar hyung putus dengan Soehyun ya?"

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya. Mata tajamnya melirik ke arah bendahara OSIS yang tengah menulis sesuatu . Paling juga bendahara manis itu sedang menuliskan dana anggaran kegiatan sekolah.

"Bukan urusanmu 'kan Kibum?"

Namja manis bernama Kibum itu mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "ya urusanku lah hyung, 'kan setidaknya aku punya kesempatan, hehehe…"

"Kesempatan untuk?"

Kibum tidak menjawab. Namja manis itu hanya melebarkan senyumnya, "ra-ha-si-a!"

Siwon hanya menghela napas. Ketua OSIS itu kembali menunduk dan mengerjakan tugasnya yang entah apa.

"Hyung…" panggil Kibum pelan.

"Hm?" sahut Siwon.

"Emm… aku mau tanya…" gumam Kibum malu-malu *manisnyaaa~*

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap namja yang dianggapnya dongsaeng itu heran, "tanya apa?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, tipe namja chingu hyung seperti apa?"

"Yang wajahnya manis" jawab Siwon sambil kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Lalu…" Kibum berujar gugup, ia menundukkan wajahnya agar hyung-nya itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi semburat pink, "menurut hyung, apa aku manis?"

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kibum heran, "kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"A-aniyo, hanya ingin tanya saja. Kalau hyung nggak mau jawab juga nggak apa-apa"

"Ne, ne, kau manis kok Kibummie…" jawab Siwon yang sukses mengembangkan senyuman di wajah Kibum.

'cklek'

Siwon dan Kibum mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat sang sekretaris OSIS yang baru saja datang. Disekolah ini setiap hari rabu, pengurus OSIS memang datang lebih cepat dari siswa lainnya. Tentu saja untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan OSIS yang sekali lagi entah-apa itu *author gak ngerti kerjaannya anak OSIS itu ngapain aja*

"M-mian aku terlambat"

"Gwaenchanayo, Kyunnie…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk canggung. Namja berambut ikal itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dengan papan nama 'Sekretaris OSIS'.

Ruang OSIS ini berisi empat meja dan empat kursi. Jika kau berdiri di depan pintu, maka yang ada dihadapanmu adalah meja ketua OSIS, lalu disebelah kanannya meja wakil ketua OSIS. Kemudian disamping kanan adalah meja Sekretaris OSIS dan di sebelah kanannya lagi adalah meja bendahara OSIS. Sedangkan disebelah kirinya adalah rak berisi tumpukan dokumen.

"Oh ya Kyu,"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar ketua OSIS memanggilnya. Siwon lalu berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan meletakkan sebuah map di atas meja Kyuhyun, "hari ini ada siswa pindahan, lalu ini adalah keterangan mengenai siswa itu. Tolong kau pindahkan data siswa ini ke buku siswa ya?"

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut, "kenapa tidak ada fotonya, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun heran ketika melihat di data siswa itu tidak ada fotonya.

Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Kyuhyun, "eh, tidak ada fotonya ya? Hemm entahlah, kurasa siswa ini memang tidak mencantumkan fotonya sewaktu mendaftar"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk lalu mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, namun tangannya terhenti ketika dia menyadari sesuatu, "hyung kok masih disini sih?" herannya ketika melihat Siwon masih berdiri di dekatnya.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun?"

'blush'

"B-bukan begitu hyung… t-tapi 'kan…"

Siwon tertawa kecil, tangannya mengacak rambut coklat Kyuhyun, "kau ini manis sekali sih" gumamnya gemas.

"Ya hyung! Jangan acak rambutku!" Kembali Siwon tertawa.

Dan kelihatannya pasangan ketua-sekretaris itu tidak menyadari tatapan miris dari orang lain yang juga berada di ruangan itu.

'aku memang manis hyung, tapi tidak semanis Kyuhyun'

.

.

.

Sejenak suasana kelas hening. Seluruh pandangan baik berasal dari yeojya maupun namja seluruhnya tertuju pada papan tulis. Ehem, sebenarnya bukan papan tulis sih, melainkan ke arah seorang namja tinggi berambut merah yang memiliki senyum yang manisnya kelewatan.

"Oi, oi, Kyu… namja itu 'kan yang memperkosamu semalam ya?" bisik Changmin ke Kyuhyun.

"Apanya yang memperkosa? Jangan berlebihan, Changmin!"

Soensaengnim yang untuk sementara waktu tadi terlupakan berdehem, "nah… Zhoumi-sshi, sekarang kamu duduk di…" soensaengnim itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas, dan pandangannya terjatuh(?) pada bangku kosong didepan…

"Yak, kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong di depan Kyuhyun-sshi, tepatnya bangku kedua dari kiri"

Anak baru bernama Zhoumi itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju bangku yang tadi diberi tahu oleh soensaengnim. Matanya membulat senang ketika melihat siapa yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Hai sweety…"

Kyuhyun hanya memasang senyum termanisnya. Namun siapapun tahu kalau senyum itu adalah senyum membunuh, "hai juga pervert…"

"Hahaha… galak juga" ujar Zhoumi sambil mengulum senyum. Namja asal China itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kosong yang tadi ditunjuk.

'drrt drrt'

Kyuhyun agak terkejut ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Namja itu melirik ke arah soensaengnim yang sedang menulis di papan tulis, kemudian menarik ponselnya. Ada pesan rupanya.

'Sender :: My Hannie

Kyu, sepupuku baru masuk ke sekolahmu, kau sudah bertemu dengannya?'

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepupunya Hangeng masuk ke sekolah ini? Siapa ya? Apa si pabbo Zhoumi ini? Yah, seingat Kyuhyun sih tidak ada laporan soal anak baru selain si pervert ini.

Kyuhyun lalu mengetik balasan ke namja chingu-nya.

'To :: My Hannie

Yang namanya Zhoumi ya?'

Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar, menandakan pesan balasan dari Hangeng sudah masuk.

'From :: My Hannie

Ne, dia sekelas denganmu? Kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik'

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Bagaimana bisa berteman baik sementara dipertemuan pertama mereka Zhoumi sudah berani mencium Kyuhyun.

'To :: My Hannie

Semoga saja. Luph you'

Kyuhyun agak tersenyum memperhatikan dua kata teakhir pada balasannya ke Hangeng. Tidak sampai lima menit datang lagi balasan.

'From :: My Hannie

Love you

Saranghae

Wo Ai Ni

Kimi o aishiteru

Will you marry me?'

Namja itu terkikik pelan membaca balasan dari Hangeng. Kemudian kembali jemari rampingnya menari di atas keypad ponselnya.

'To :: My Hannie

Yes, I do

Sudah ya? Aku sedang belajar'

Dan setelahnya tidak ada balasan dari Hangeng lagi. Kyuhyun kemudian memajukan tubuhnya, tangannya menepuk bahu Zhoumi pelan.

Zhoumi menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, "Apa chagi? Ingin kencan denganku?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Zhoumi yang kelewat narsis, sementara Changmin yang sedang memainkan PSP-nya merasa geram sendiri. Ingin rasanya dia melempar PSP itu ke wajah Zhoumi.

"Kau sepupunya Hangeng-ge?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yap, kau kenal Hangeng-ge?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "aku namja chingu-nya"

"Mwo?" Zhoumi memutar badannya, "sayang sekali, padahal aku menyukaimu. Selingkuh denganku ya?"

"Pabbo!"

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum, "nanti istirahat temani aku mengelilingi sekolah ya? 'kan aku anak baru"

"Minta temani sama yang lain saja" jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Ani, aku maunya sama emm… Kyuhyun, namamu Kyuhyun 'kan? Hangeng-ge yang memberi tahuku"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu" jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Aku ikut"

Zhoumi mengalihkan pandangannya ke namja yang tadi membuka suara, "aku maunya berdua dengan Kyunnie saja!"

"Berisik, pokoknya aku mau ikut" ketus Changmin.

"Hemm… orang ketiga memang menyusahkan ya?"

"Yes, I know"

Ya, tentang orang ketiga, third person atau apalah itu namanya memang sangat menyusahkan. Changmin sudah lama menaruh hati pada Kyuhyun. Selalu bersamanya dan melindunginya. Dimana ada dirinya pasti ada Kyuhyun. Namun semua itu berubah sejak Kyuhyun mengenal mahasiswa asal China yang kini menjadi namja chingu-nya Kyuhyun.

Yah… orang ketiga memang menyusahkan.

.

.

.

"Dilantai satu ini isinya kelas satu semua, perpustakaannya tidak jauh di depan kita. Lalu dekat situ ada toilet, terus…" Kyuhyun terus saja mengoceh panjang lebar. Sementara Zhoumi yang notabene-nya minta diajak berkeliling sekolah malah tidak mendengarkan.

Yah, namja tampan berambut merah itu tengah sibuk beradu deathglare dengan namja yang tidak kalah tingginya dengan dirinya. Bagaimana tidak kesal, coba readers lihat posisi mereka.

Ketiga namja cakep itu berjalan beriringan ketiga. Dan yang bikin Zhoumi kesal adalah keberadaan Changmin yang berada diantara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Padahal 'kan awalnya Zhoumi ingin berdua dengan Kyuhyun, atau paling tidak berjalan disamping Kyuhyun.

Dan lagi dia kesal melihat tangan Changmin yang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun-nya sih biasa saja, soalnya kalau berjalan dengan Changmin tangannya memang sering digenggam begitu. Kata Changmin sih supaya Kyuhyun tidak jatuh, walau alasan sebenarnya jelas bukan itu.

"Terus disebelah kiri ada…"

"Kyunnie!"

Ketika namja cakep itu menoleh ke arah kiri dan mendapati namja tampan bertubuh atletis tengah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa Siwon hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ikut aku sebentar, aku ada perlu denganmu" gumam ketua OSIS yang kemudian dengan santainya menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Zhoumi dan Changmin yang cengo.

Kini Zhoumi tidak melemparkan detahglare-nya ke Changmin, begitu pula dengan Changmin yang menghentikan acara deathglare-nya ke Zhoumi. Karena kedua namja tinggi itu tengah melemparkan deathglare terbaik mereka ke ketua OSIS yang seenaknya membawa lari Kyuhyun. Dan jika saja author mengijinkan Zhoumi dan Changmin sudah pasti akan melemparkan sepatu mereka ke Siwon. Sayangnya author tidak mengijinkan itu, soalnya author sayang sama Siwon, ehehehe…

*Zhoumi and Changmin :: "terus author gak sayang kami gitu?"*

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang bingung sekelilingnya. Kini ia berada di atap sekolah berdua dengan Siwon. Agak deg-degan sih, yah siapa juga yang nggak deg-degan kalau berdua bareng Siwon.

Namja berambut ikal itu melirik ke arah Siwon yang tengah memandang lurus ke depan sambil melipatkan tangannya di pagar atap sekolah. Angin sepoi-sepori meniup sehelai dua helai poninya. Membuat Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan blushing yang perlahan memenuhi wajahnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau dulunya Kyuhyun sempat menyukai Siwon sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah ini. Waktu itu Kyuhyun sedang menjalankan masa MOS-nya dan diantara para sunbae lainnya hanya Siwon-lah yang paling perhatian padanya. Lalu ketika pemilihan OSIS, Kyuhyun nyaris memekik gembira ketika jabatan sebagai sekretaris OSIS jatuh padanya. Tentu saja senang, karena itu artinya Kyuhyun bisa lebih dekat dengan Siwon yang notabene-nya adalah ketua OSIS.

Namun perasaan suka pada Siwon itu mulai dihilangkannya ketika Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Hangeng. Mahasiswa semester tiga SM University itu benar-benar baik dan Kyuhyun menyukai sikap lemah lembutnya. Ketika Hangeng menyatakan perasaannya dan meminta Kyuhyun menjadi kekasihnya, Kyuhyun langsung mengiyakan.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun agak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Siwon membuka suaranya, "n-ne hyung?"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun, "kau gugup, tadi melamun ya?"

"A-ani… h-hyung mau ngomong apa tadi?"

Siwon kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lalu menghela napas. Kyuhyun hanya memandang bingung pada hyung-nya ini. Siwon memejamkan matanya.

"Kyu, apa kau tahu kenapa aku memutuskan Seohyun?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung. Tentu saja dia tahu, 'kan dia dengar sendiri dari mulut Seohyun sendiri. Kenapa Siwon malah bertanya seperti itu, "ne, karena hyung menyukai namja lain" jawab Kyuhyun.

Namja bernama Choi Siwon itu membuka matanya perlahan, "lalu apa kau tahu siapa namja yang kusukai itu?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Siwon tersenyum tipis, matanya masih memandang ke arah depan, "dia anak kelas satu, anaknya manis sekali" Siwon melebarkan senyumnya, "dia juga satu organisasi denganku"

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sebersit perasaan tidak nyaman menghinggapi dadanya. Tunggu, kenapa Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman? Kenapa Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman ketika Siwon menceritakan tentang namja yang disukainya? Namja bermarga Cho meneliti perasaan tidak nyaman ini, dan dia menyadarinya. Kyuhyun cemburu.

Namun cepat-cepat namja berambut coklat ikal ini mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Dia 'kan sudah punya Hangeng.

"A-apa aku mengenal namja itu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ne, kau sangat mengenalnya"

Kyuhyun mulai menebak-nebak. Changmin kah? Mwo? Siwon menyukai Changmin? *ada yang mau pair MinWon atau WonMin?* tapi kemudian Kyuhyun mengenyahkan pikirannya itu. Bukankah tadi Siwon tadi bilang kalau namja yang disukainya itu berada di organisasi yang sama dengannya, sedangkan Changmin 'kan bukan anak OSIS.

Atau jangan-jangan Kim Kibum? Kibum 'kan manis, dia juga masih kelas satu dan menjabat sebagai bendahara OSIS. Tapi 'kan Kyuhyun tidak begitu mengenal Kibum.

"Siapa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon menegakkan badannya, tangannya yang tadi melipat dipagar atap ia masukkan ke kantongnya. Siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum, "namja yang kusukai itu namanya Cho Kyuhyun"

'deg!'

Kyuhyun tercekat. Mendadak ia merasa tidak bisa bernafas.

"Kyu, aku menyukaimu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu waktu MOS, aku sudah menyukaimu"

Mwo? Kalau begitu sejak dulu sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai?

"Jadi… maukah kau menjadi namja chingu-ku?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon nanar. Dia pernah menyukai Siwon namun dia menghilangkan perasaannya sejak dia mengenal Hangeng. Namun tentu saja tidak ada seseorang yang benar-benar mampu menghilangkan perasaannya hingga 0%.

"Hyung, a-aku…" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Seharusnya dia mengatakan 'mianhae' 'kan karena dia sudah punya Hangeng. Lalu kenapa kini dia merasa ragu?

Mungkinkah Kyuhyun masih… menyukai Siwon?

**tbc**

**a/n ::** Hyaaaaaaaaaa~~~~ saia benar-benar bingung dengan yang diatas. Kyu enaknya nerima Siwon apa enggak ya? Saia suka pair WonKyu, tapi 'kan kasian Hangeng…

Author :: Kyu, kamu mau nggak sama Siwon?

Kyu :: …*lagi main PSP*

Author :: (=.=)a

Dan lagi saia kembali membingungkan satu hal… kapan pair YunJae-nya muncul….? Padahal saia author-nya, tapi saia bingung kok YunJae gak muncul-muncul ya?

Ne, balesan ripiu buat chap 1 ::

**Sihanchul21** :: ini udah lanjut… hehehe… hankyu shipper? Saia juga *toast* mwo? Hangeng jajan ke Zhoumi? Mikiran pair ZhouGeng bikin saia merinding… oh ya. Sihanchul21 namja ya? Soalnya manggil 'noona' ke saia sih…hehehe, makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**LittleLiappe** :: yo a, yang kissu-kissu Kyu emang saia *digampar* maksudnya Zhoumi. Ne, ni udah di keep (?). makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Kyuwife's** :: ni udah apdet, makasih udah ripiu, saia juga suka kalo kyu direbutin, tapi ujung2nya bingung, kyu enaknya sama siapa

**Whyen** :: ini udah lanjut chinguuu~ makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Sparkyu** :: yup, yang nabrak emang mimi, hehehe… makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Lau Xian** :: ini udah apdet… suka kyu centric ya? Saia juga… hehehe, makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Honeysparkyustrings** :: saia juga bingung pilih yang mana… makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**No name** :: itu mimi, ni udah apdet, makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Jokyu** :: bener2 ribet… saia pusing enaknya kyu sama siapa…ini udah apdet, mian lama…

**Evil princess** :: ntar kyu-nya sama saia hehehe *digampar* ini udah apdet… makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Inha ELF SparkyuHyukBum** :: soalnya kyu manis, jadi semua termasuk saia* mau sama kyu… eumm, sebenarnya saia nggak tahu umin bakal muncul apa nggak… makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Maknaelovers** :: mimi jahat ya? first kiss-nya kyu 'kan buat han-gege, malah diambil mimi duluan… nih udah apdet, makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Mrs. Zhou** :: nyehehehee~ yap, ini dari komen saia yang waktu itu, hehe, kayaknya kyu lebih cocok jadi uke ya…? Pertamanya saia bingung mau bikin MiXian, WonKyu atau MinKyu, jadi daripada bingung2 saia bikin aja semua pair-nya n disatuin dalam ff yang sama, hehehe… makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy** :: yang cipok kyu tu saia *plakk* hehe, yang cipok kyu itu mimi… iya ya? Heenim kasian banget~ makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Lee Taesung** :: nyehehehe~ saia emang paling seneng kyu direbutin, tenang aja, anak snsd cuma numpang lewat aja kok… makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Kim Ryesha** :: serius deh, waktu saia baca review-nya Ryesha-sshi saia jadi pengen benturin kepala ke dinding… makasih udah ngingetin, disini saia buat sekolah kyu jadi sekolah umum, jadi mau namja ato yeojya boleh masuk sekolah ini, Ryesha-sshi mau sekolah disini juga? makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Ladyheehee** :: nih udah apdet… makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Carrot Paprika** :: yep… emang ada WonKyu, hehehe… betewe, chingu sendiri 'Only You'-nya kapan mau dilanjutin?

**KyuyunJae04** :: mimi 'kan emang mesum, jadi maklum aja… hehehe… nih udah lanjut, makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**SasShin-chan** ::yup, yang nyium kyu emang mimi, makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Tha** :: reader baru? Kalo gitu selamat datang di dunia screenplay ya? Kyu manis, makanya banyak yang suka… makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Kim Chaeri** :: ni udah lanjut… makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Liu Xian Hua** :: saia juga bingung ending-nya mau gimana… nyahahaha… saia juga heran ama Story About Us nih… entah kenapa kalau udah berhadapan dengan file SBU, mendadak mood nulis saia ilang, mau dipaksain nulis takutnya ntar ceritanya malah nggak seru n terkesan buru-buru… makasih udah nungguin ya? Saia orang Medan, hehe, terus yang kamu bilang itu semuanya typo, gak hanya kata 'pikir' yang jadi 'piker', kadang kata 'hampir' juga jadi 'hamper', terus 'bisa' jadi 'bias', dan banyak lagi. Kadang saia edit, tapi gak jarang saia lupa ngeditnya… Saia bingung gimana ngubah language-nya ke bahasa Indonesia, chingu tau? Saia pake MS-Word 2007… makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Min Hyorin **:: saia juga iri ama kyu … yups, yang cium kyu emang mimi, nih udah apdet, makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Priss Uchun **:: hehe, pair kesukaan chingu sama kayak saia… kemungkinan endingnya bakal jadi MinKyu, HanChul, SiBum, and YunJae, tapi belum tentu yaa? makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa? Yo a, yang kissu-kissu Kyu emang Mimi

**Kyusang **:: iya, yang nyium emang mimi… nih udah lanjut… makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Shiori and Shiroi **:: nih udah apdet… kyu enak ya? Banyak yang suka, hehehe… makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

:: makasih udah dibilang keren… yang cium kyu emang mimi, hehehe, makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**RizmaHuka-huka **:: saia juga gak tau enaknya kyu sama sapa, chingu ada saran? makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Cho 3z **:: nih udah apdet chingu… makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**Aka yamada **:: nih udah apdet… saia masih bingung ending-nya mau gimana… makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?

**noonaSyea** :: nih udah apdet… makasih buat ripiunya, ripiu lagi yaaaa?.. iy, ntar kapan2 kalo sempat saia mampir ke ff-nya chingu, yaoi 'kan?

…

Oh ya, saia mau curcol bentar nih… ada yang udah liat MV HoMin DBSK Before You Dance Version gak? Omoooo~ saia gak tahan banget liat yunppa ama chanminnie disitu… mereka gemulai en seksi banget… _ buat reader yang tau MV HoMin ato MV JYJ yang baru kasi tau saia yaaaa~~?

Ne, makasih buat reader yang udah ripiu… dan semoga masih berkenan untuk ngeripiu yang ini ya?


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever Mine**

**II**

By

**Arisa Adachi**

a.k.a

**U-Know Boo**

…

Casts :: All members TVXQ and Super Junior.

Disclaimer :: TVXQ and SuJu are not mine, but the magnaes are mine. *nyehehehehe*

Pairing :: Many… hehehe

Warning :: BOYxBOY, gaje, OOC, typo(s)

…

Siang hari yang cerah. Awan putih berserak memenuhi kanvas biru langit. Sesekali angin meniup pelan dan menggoyangkan helai-helai daun.

Seorang namja berpostur tinggi duduk di kursinya. Mata beningnya menengadah menatap langit melalui jendela. Tak dihiraukannya tulisan 'Game Over' yang terpampang di layar PSP-nya. Namja itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya melihat bangku sebelahnya yang masih kosong.

Namja itu menghela napas, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dan sesuatu itu berhubungan dengan teman sebangkunya. Berhubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

'wuuusshh…'

Angin bertiup lumayan kencang. Menerbangkan serpihan daun kering dan debu. Namja berambut coklat ikal itu menundukkan kepalanya, menjaga agar matanya tidak menjadi tempat pendaratan bagi serpihan daun maupun debu. Setelah angin mereda, barulah namja itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap seseorang yang sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"H-hyung, aku…" Cho Kyuhyun merasakan kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Bagaimana pun dia harus menolak namja ini 'kan? Bukankah dia menyayangi Hangeng?

Choi Siwon masih menunggu jawaban dengan sabar. Dia tidak berkata apapun, dia hanya diam menunggu jawaban dari namja yang dicintainya.

"Dulu, aku sempat menyukai hyung…" Kyuhyun menarik napasnya, "t-tapi mian hyung… aku…"

"Kau sudah memiliki namja chingu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan tebakan Siwon.

"Apa itu artinya kau menolakku?"

Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ingin rasanya dia meneriakkan 'aniyo', tapi mana bisa dia berkata begitu. Kembali namja itu menunduk, "m-mian hyung…"

Siwon tersenyum tipis, namja bertubuh atletis itu mendekati Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya agak merendah supaya bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menunduk, "tapi kau sempat menyukaiku 'kan?"

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan. Namja beralis tebal itu menepuk kepala Kyuhyun, "kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku lagi" ujarnya sambil menegakkan badannya, "ayo kita turun dari sini, sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai" gumamnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membiarkan Siwon menggenggam tangannya dan menuruni tangga menuju ke kelas.

"Hyung, mian aku… tidak bisa membalas perasaan hyung" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil menunduk.

"Ne, ne, jangan merasa bersalah begitu Kyu. Lagipula aku belum menyerah kok, aku pasti bisa mendapatkanmu"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, namja itu tersenyum tipis "hyung terobsesi sekali sih, masih banyak yang lebih baik daripada aku lho hyung"

"Benarkah? Hmm… sejauh aku memandang hanya kau yang terbaik"

'blush!'

Kyuhyun meninju bahu Siwon pelan, "hyung kebanyakan ngomong" gumamnya dengan wajah penuh semburat merah.

.

.

.

Hangeng mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya bosan. Matanya menuju ke papan tulis dimana sang dosen sedang mengajarkan, sedangkan pikirannya entah dimana sekarang.

Namja China itu menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya melirik bosan ke arah Yunho yang tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang yeojya dibangku paling belakang. Yah, jangan heran dengan kampus ini, kampus SM ini memang memberikan kebebasan pada mahasiswanya untuk melakukan apapun seperti berciuman dikelas dengan syarat prestasi tetap yang diutamakan. Dan Jung Yunho memanglah mahasiswa yang cukup berprestasi. Di semester dua kemarin Yunho berhasil mendapat juara satu atas proyek membuat robot. Mengalahkan seorang mahasiswa yang sudah S1 dari universitas lain.

Hangeng mengalihkan perhatiannya ke namja cantik yang tengah tertidur. Dahi namja cantik itu berkerut-kerut, sepertinya merasa risih dengan poninya yang menjuntai hingga ke bulu matanya dan rambutnya yang menutupi hampir seluruh pipinya.

Namja China itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyibakkan poni Heechul, lalu tangannya turut meraih rambut Heechul pada pipinya dan menyelipkannya ke telinga Heechul. Dengan lembut Hangeng mengusap pipi Heechul. Pipinya terasa halus dan lembut.

Hingga sekarang pun Hangeng masih heran kalau melihat Heechul. Bagaimana mungkin ada namja yang cantiknya bahkan melebihi yeojya. Hangeng akui Heechul memang cantik. Kalau disuruh memilih antara Kyuhyun dan Heechul, Hangeng tidak tahu harus memilih siapa. Karena menurutnya Kyuhyun dan Heechul mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing.

Namja itu juga heran ketika Heechul mengatakan kalau Heechul menyukainya. Hangeng selalu berpikir itu adalah lelucon, tapi Heechul selalu marah ketika Hangeng bilang itu adalah lelucon. Walau marahnya tidak pernah lama.

'kriiing…'

Bel berbunyi, menandakan waktu pelajaran usai. Hangeng mengerjapkan matanya heran, kenapa waktu cepat sekali berjalan ya? Apa karena dia keasyikan memperhatikan sang putri tidur?

"Hangeng, ayo ke kantin" ujar Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disampingnya.

"Heenim masih tidur, tidak apa kalau kita meninggalkannya? Nanti dia marah lho"

Yunho memutar bola matanya dan dengan tidak berkeperiDBSK(?)an namja tampan itu memukulkan tasnya ke wajah Heechul.

"W-what the f*ck! Yunho!" teriak Heechul kalap.

"Makanya jangan tidur di kelas dong!"

"A-apa? Dasar bre-emmph!" Heechul melirik ke kanan dan terkejut ketika mendapati Hangeng membekap mulutnya.

"Wajahmu cantik Heenim, jadi bicaramu juga harus cantik, ok?" gumamnya dengan nada yang benar-benar lembut.

'blush!'

Seketika rona merah memenuhi wajah Heechul. Dengan agak gugup namja cantik itu mengangguk pelan.

Yunho yang melihat itu merasa heran dengan sikap malu-malu Heechul tadi.

'Apa Heechul beneran suka sama Hangeng ya?'

.

"Jadi mau makan apa nih?" tanya Hangeng entah keberapa kali.

Diliriknya Heechul yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Yunho yang sesekali melempar senyum atau mengedipkan mata pada yeojya yang kebetulan bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Heenim, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Hangeng sambil menyikut Heechul.

Namja cantik itu hanya menghela napasnya, "aku minum saja, orange juice" jawabnya.

"Gwaenchanayo Heenim?"

"Apa?" Heechul balas tanya.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jadi kau memperhatikanku ya Hangeng? Manis sekali, nanti aku tambah suka padamu lho"

Hangeng tersenyum tipis, "kau 'kan temanku, apa salah kalau aku memperhatikanmu?"

"Hanya teman?" Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "apa tidak bisa lebih dari itu, hm?"

"Sudahlah Heenim, jangan banyak bercanda" Hangeng beralih ke Yunho, "kau mau makan apa minum, Yun?"

"Minum, sama sepertimu saja" jawab Yunho yang masih asyik berkedip-kedip ria dengan yeojya-entah-siapa.

Hangeng mengangguk lalu berjalan untuk memesan minuman. Sementara Heechul hanya menatap kepergian Hangeng dengan tatapan miris.

.

.

.

'teng teng'

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dan tidak perlu lama hingga kelas akhirnya dikosongkan. Zhoumi baru akan beranjak dari mejanya ketika menyadari dua namja dibelakangnya masih anteng duduk di kursi mereka.

"Kalian tidak pulang?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang mengerjakan soal matematika menggeleng, "ani, kami ada ekskul hari ini"

"Ekskul? Hee… aku juga mau ikut ekskul, kau eksul apa Kyu?"

"Aku drama, kalau Changmin ekskul basket"

"Aku tidak peduli soal Changmin, aku ikut ekskul drama seperti Kyu saja ya?"

"Heh…" Changmin tertawa merendahkan, matanya melirik ke Zhoumi dengan pandangan menantang, "padahal kau tinggi, tapi malah pilih klub drama. Tidak bisa main basket ya? Atau kalau masuk klub basket kau takut harus kalah dariku?"

"Apa kau bilang? Heh, kuberi tahu saja ya, di China aku ini atlet basket kebanggaan sekolah tahu!"

"Itu 'kan di China, kalau disini kau pasti pecundang!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya lalu kembali mengerjakan soal matematika-nya.

"Oke! Kalau begitu aku bakal masuk klub basket! Akan kutunjukkan kalau aku jauh lebih baik darimu!" geram Zhoumi yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk klub basket lantaran ingin membuktikan kalau dirinya lebih hebat dari Changmin.

'greekk'

Serentak ketiga kepala itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan yang berdiri di pintu sukses melebarkan senyum Zhoumi.

"Changminnie, Kyunnie, kalian ada ekskul 'kan? Ini aku bawakan bekal kalian" ujar namja yang ternyata Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan Changmin, kemudian meletakkan kotak bekal itu di meja MinKyu, "eumm, ini siapa…" namja cantik itu memandang bingung ke Zhoumi yang sedari tadi memandangnya dengan pandangan err… nafsu?

"Ah, noona ini…"

'pluk'

"Berhenti memanggilku 'noona'!"

"Anou Jae hyung, ini anak baru, sepupunya Hangeng-ge" kali ini Kyuhyun yang membuka suara.

Namja manis bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu menganggukkan kepalanya ke Zhoumi, "Jaejoong imnida, salam kenal"

Zhoumi bangkit dari kursinya dan Jaejoong agak terkejut ketika menyadari namja itu cukup tinggi rupanya. Tanpa sungkan-sungkan Zhoumi merendahkan kepalanya dan…

'brugh!'

Jaejoong memukulnya tepat di pipi.

"Kau mau apa?" bentak Jaejoong kesal. Zhoumi meringis sambil memegangi pipinya yang lumayan bengkak, "Aiish, 'kan cuma minta cium…"

Jaejoong membelalakkan mata beningnya kesal. Belum satu menit mereka bertemu tapi namja ini sudah nyaris menciumnya, yang benar saja!

"Ribut sekali sih, kedengaran sampai keluar lho…"

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar senang ketika melihat siapa yang datang, "gege!" Hangeng hanya balas tersenyum tipis. Tidak hanya Hangeng, namun juga ada dua pengikut setianya *plakk* maksud author dua teman baiknya. Heechul dan Yunho.

"Gege, ngapain kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Aku mau jemput Zhoumi" gumam Hangeng sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut. Membuat Changmin dan Heechul mendecih secara bersamaan.

"Jemput aku ge?" Zhoumi menunjuk dirinya.

"Fuh, masih dijemput segala, anak kecil ya?" ledek Changmin.

"Kau!"

"Ehemm…" deheman dari Jaejoong berhasil membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana menoleh ke arahnya yang sedari tadi terlupakan, "anou… aku pulang dulu ya, permisi…" gumamnya sopan sambil mengangguk. Lalu Jaejoong pun berjalan keluar kelas diikuti pandangan salah satu playboy yang ada disana.

"Ya, Yunho kumat deh!" sindir Heechul.

"Hehehe… dukung aku ya!" dan bersamaan dengan itu Yunho langsung berlari keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Changmin yang berdoa dalam hati semoga hyung 'noona' cantiknya itu selamat dari namja berambut brunette yang terlihat pervert itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang Mi" ujar Hangeng sekali lagi.

"Ani ge, aku mau ikut ekskul"

"Ekskul? Jadi kau tidak pulang hari ini? Huh, rugi aku menjemputmu" gerutu Hangeng. Namja China itu kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu Kyuhyun dan tangannya melingkar pada pinggang pemuda itu. Tentu saja hal itu menyebabkan dua namja kau-tahu-siapa langsung mendecih.

"Aiiishh… gege… apa-apaan sih!"

"Aku 'kan mau manja-manja denganmu, tidak boleh?" balas Hangeng sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"B-bukan begitu… tapi 'kan…" Kyuhyun memandang ragu pada orang-orang disekitar mereka.

"Ah, maaf ge, tapi kami harus makan siang, sebentar lagi ada kegiatan klub. Gege memangnya tidak makan siang?" ujar Changmin sambil membereskan buku-buku Kyuhyun dan meletakkan kotak bekal dari Jaejoong di depan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, benar juga. Kita belum makan siang ya, Heenim?" Hangeng memutar kepalanya menatap Heechul. Heechul hanya mengangguk dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Ah ne, kurasa kami juga akan makan siang di luar" ujar Hangeng lalu bangkit dari duduknya, "kalau begitu sampai nanti semua"

"Ne, gege…" jawab Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Zhoumi bersamaan.

"Heenim ayo, kita makan diluar"

Bola mata Heechul berbinar senang dan tanpa sungkan-sungkan dia melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Hangeng. Dua namja itu berjalan keluar kelas dan entah kenapa di mata Kyuhyun mereka terlihat… serasi?

"Wow gege selingkuh!" celetuk Zhoumi.

"Selingkuh?" Kyuhyun membeo. Mata bulatnya menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata 'benarkah?'.

"Mikir apa sih Kyu, itu tadi 'kan cuma temannya Hangeng-ge" ujar Changmin sambil mengusap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Teman sih teman, tapi kok sampai pegang tangan seperti itu?"

"Aku juga sering pegang tanganmu 'kan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dalam, tapi kemudian namja itu menghela napas, "ne, mungkin memang hanya teman"

"Nah, kalau begitu kita makan sekarang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mulai membuka bekal yang dibawakan Jaejoong tadi.

"Lah, kalian makan, terus aku?" gumam Zhoumi sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Kau bisa kembali ke China dan jangan kembali"

Zhoumi memelototkan matanya menatap Changmin. Entah kenapa namja tinggi ini senang sekali cari masalah dengannya.

"Ne, ne, kau bisa beli makanan di kantin 'kan?" jawab Kyuhyun santai. Zhoumi segera mengangguk dan melesat keluar kelas. Soalnya namja tinggi itu sudah sangat lapar.

"Zhoumi tahu nggak tuh lokasi kantin? Kan dia anak baru" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Semoga saja dia nggak tahu terus tersesat"

"Kau kenapa sih Changmin? Sepertinya tidak menyukai Zhoumi"

Changmin menyendok nasinya dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya, "soalnya aku sukanya 'kan sama Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin agak lama, "hahaha… aku juga suka Changmin kok!"

Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis, 'sukamu padaku, beda dengan sukaku padamu Kyu' batin namja itu.

.

.

.

"Enaknya makan dimana ya?" gumam Hangeng, "kau mau makan dimana Heenim?"

Heechul masih bergelayut manja di lengan Hangeng, matanya sibuk ke layar ponselnya, "terserah Hangeng saja" jawabnya singkat.

"Lho itu bukannya Yunho ya?"

Heechul mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang wajah heran, "terus namja incarannya tadi mana?" gumam Heechul ketika melihat Yunho sendirian berdiri di mobilnya.

"Yun!" panggil Hangeng, "kenapa kau sendirian disini? Mana incaranmu?"

Yunho hanya melirik Hangeng dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau gagal ya? Kasihan sekali" ledek Heechul.

"Aish, namja itu benar-benar jual mahal! Padahal masih banyak namja yang lebih cantik dari dirinya! Dasar sombong! Dia bahkan tidak mau memberi tahu namanya! Jadi malas aku mengejarnya!" maki Yunho

Hangeng dan Heechul saling melemparkan pandangan. Ternyata benar kalau teman playboy mereka ini baru saja ditolak.

"Hangeng, kau tahu siapa namja itu?"

"Hemm, kalau tidak salah itu kakak laki-lakinya Changmin"

"Namanya siapa?"

"Kim Jaejoong"

"Kau tahu alamatnya?"

"Oi oi Yunho" Heechul menginterupsi, "semangat sekali sih, kau bilang malas mengejarnya?"

"Huh, justru karena sombong itu makanya aku akan mendapatkannya dan kubuat dia cinta mati denganku. Kalau sudah cinta mati, aku akan meninggalkannya. Hohohohoho"

"Dasar" dengus Hangeng, namja itu kemudian menyodorkan layar ponselnya ke depan wajah Yunho, "ini alamatnya Jaejoong"

Yunho hanya manggut-manggut. Lalu namja bertubuh tegap itu langsung menaiki mobilnya dan pergi.

"Jadi kita makan siangnya cuma berdua nih?" gumam Heechul sambil menatap mobil Yunho yang sudah melesat.

"Emm… Heenim… bagaimana kalau…"

"Kalau apa?" Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hangeng.

"Emm, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di apartemenku? Yah, itu sih kalau kau tidak keberatan"

Heechul membulatkan matanya. Makan berdua dengan Hangeng di apartemennya pula. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Heechul menolak semua itu?

.

.

.

Yunho berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen. Setelah memastikan bahwa ini memang alamat Kim Jaejoong, namja bersuara bass itupun menekan bel pintu apartemen itu.

'cklek'

"Kau lagi?" gerutu Jaejoong ketika melihat Yunho berdiri di depan apartemennya, "bagaimana kau tahu alamat apartemenku?"

"Itu tidak penting" sahut Yunho, "ne Kim Jaejoong, ayo jadian denganku!"

"Mwo? Sudah kubilang 'kan aku tidak mau!" ketus Jaejoong. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan namja ini. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi namja yang bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya ini terus mengejarnya dan lagi memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Aku 'kan tampan sudah begitu punya uang banyak, kau tidak maunya kenapa?" balas Yunho. Sebenarnya namja ini begitu heran dengan namja super cantik yang berada di depannya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Jaejoong menolaknya? Padahal kalau dikampus, Yunho hanya tinggal mengedipkan mata dan melempar senyum seksi-nya maka tidak sampai lima menit yeojya itu akan menjadi kekasihnya. Apa karena Kim Jaejoong seorang namja? Ah tidak juga, kemarin di perpustakaan Yunho juga melancarkan aksi playboy-nya ke seorang namja manis dan namja itu yang mendatangi Yunho. Hanya saja Yunho tidak mau menerima namja itu karena waktu itu dia masih menyukai yeojya. Dan sampai 10 menit yang lalu Yunho masih menyukai yeojya, hingga Tuhan yang baik hati mempertemukannya dengan Kim Jaejoong yang kecantikannya bahkan melebihi yeojya-yeojya yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Sudah sana!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil mendorong bahu Yunho.

"He-hei! Aku serius tahu! Ayo jadian dengan- GRUUYUUUU~~KK" Ingin rasanya Yunho memaki perutnya yang berbunyi di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Namja manly itu menundukkan wajahnya, rasanya harga dirinya turun hingga ke 0%.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mendengus kesal, "ne, ne, aku lapar! Sudah ya aku mau pulang!" ketusnya lalu berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Namun ia terkejut ketika beberapa detik kemudian seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Eumm… aku baru saja masak, apa kau mau makan siang disini?" gumam Jaejoong malu-malu. Sedangkah Yunho tertegun, baru disadarinya kalau namja ini terlihat jauh lebih cantik kalau sedang malu-malu begini.

"Yah, kurasa tidak masalah" jawab Yunho seadanya.

.

.

.

Zhoumi frustasi.

Zhoumi kalut.

Zhoumi cemas.

Anda tahu kenapa?

Dia tidak bisa menemukan kantin! Ingin kembali ke kelas dia juga tidak tahu kelasnya dimana. Sudah hampir setengah jam dia berkeliling menjelajahi sekolah itu. Bahkan sekarang pun Zhoumi tidak tahu dirinya sedang berada dimana.

"Aiiish…" Zhoumi meremas rambut merahnya. Saking kalutnya tanpa sengaja Zhoumi menabrak seseorang dan orang itu terjatuh.

"Ah, m-maaf, aku tidak sengaja" ujar Zhoumi sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu orang itu berdiri.

"Ah, gwaenchanayo" namja kecil mungil itu tersenyum. Senyumnya manis sekali.

"Emm… apa kau tahu letak kantin? Aku anak baru dan tidak bisa menemukan kantin" ujar Zhoumi. Dalam hati dia ingin menangis, tersesat disekolah sendiri. Memalukan.

"Gege mau ke kantin? Aku juga, kalau begitu kita sama-sama kesana ya!" ujar namja mungil itu bersemangat.

"Gege? Kau orang China?"

Namja itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu memanggilku gege, aku masih kelas satu kok. Namaku Zhoumi"

"Aniyo, habisnya gege 'kan lebih tinggi dariku, jadi tetap saja aku harus memanggil gege dengan sebutan 'gege'!"

Zhoumi tersenyum tipis, "terserahmu sajalah"

Tidak lama kemudian kedua namja berbeda ukuran(?) ini telah sampai di kantin.

"Gege mau makan apa? Biar kuambilkan" tawar teman baru Zhoumi itu.

"Emm… aku mau jus dan roti saja"

Namja mungil itu mengangguk dan melesat untuk mengambil jus dan roti. Tidak lama dia sudah kembali dengan enam bungkus roti dan dua gelas jus.

"Ini buat gege, ini buatku" namja itu meletakkan dua buah roti dan segelas jus di depan Zhoumi. Sementara sisanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau makan sebanyak itu?"

Namja itu mengangguk, "kenapa? Gege mau satu?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan satu rotinya.

"Ah aniyo, hanya saja aku heran badan sekecil itu makannya banyak sekali"

"Ya gege ngejek ya?" ketus namja mungil itu sambil membuka bungkus rotinya

"Hehehe, mian, aku tidak bermaksud begitu kok… emm… ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu namamu…"

Namja mungil itu membulatkan matanya terkejut, dia lupa mengenalkan namanya rupanya, "a-ah mian ge… ne, Henry Lau imnida! Salam kenal Mimi-ge"

"Mimi? Err… bisa tidak jangan memanggilku begitu?"

"Hemm?" Henry memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "waeyo? 'kan imut kedengarannya"

"Yah itulah masalahnya Mochi, apa orang setinggi aku ini pantas dikatai imut? 'kan enggak"

"Terus gege sendiri memanggilku 'Mochi'! kan aku jadi terkesan imut ge!"

Zhoumi tertawa sendiri. Muka menekuk namja bernama Henry itu dengan pipi gembung berisi roti itu terlihat lucu sekali. Zhoumi mengulurkan tangannya dan mencubit pipi Henry pelan, "dengan pipi segembung ini kau berharap dipanggil apa? Mochi memang cocok untukmu tahu!"

Henry tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengunyah rotinya dengan cepat, membuat beberapa serpihan roti menempel di bibir mungilnya. Melihat itu Zhoumi mengulurkan tangannya untuk…

.

.

.

"Kau makannya berantakan Kyu" gumam Changmin sambil menepis sebutir nasi pada bibir Kyuhyun, "dasar, tidak berubah sejak dulu"

"A-apa sih? Changmin juga tidak berubah, makannya masih sebanyak itu!" ketus Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk isi kotak bekal Changmin yang dua kali lipat lebih banyak darinya.

"Tidak nyambung tahu!" balas Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menekuk wajahnya sambil menunduk. Entah kenapa dia merasakan perasaan aneh ketika Changmin menyentuh bibirnya. Seperti perasaan hangat yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan bersumber pada jari Changmin yang menyentuh bibirnya.

Namja berambut ikal itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghalau pikiran aneh yang sejenak memenuhi kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, rasanya poninya yang panjang ini terasa menganggu.

"Ponimu sudah panjang tuh Kyu? Tidak mau dipotong?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "aku mau memanjangkan poniku"

"Iya sih, tapi 'kan kalau makan jadi mengganggu" gumam Changmin, "sini biar kusingkirkan ponimu biar tidak mengganggu"

.

.

.

Heechul membeku ditempat. Mulutnya yang sedari tadi bergerak untuk mengunyah nasi goreng buatan Hangeng terhenti seketika dan rona merah menjalar di wajah cantiknya. Dan semua itu disebabkan oleh Hangeng yang tiba-tiba menyelipkan rambutnya ke telinganya.

"Begini 'kan lebih enak makannya" gumam Hangeng sambil tersenyum.

Heechul mengangguk salah tingkah, "r-rambutku ini memang sudah agak panjang ya? Hahaha… sebaiknya kupotong saja ya?"

"Jangan"

"Mwo? Waeyo?"

"Heenim lebih cantik kalau rambutnya dibiarkan panjang"

'blush!'

Heechul menunduk dan membuat rambut yang diselipkan Hangeng ke telinganya tadi kembali terurai menutupi hampir seluruh pipinya. Melihat itu kembali Hangeng menyelipkan rambut Heechul.

"Rambutmu lembut ya Heenim?"

Heechul mengangguk salah tingkah. Aish, sepertinya Hangeng ini benar-benar polos. Dia sadar tidak sih kalau sikap lembutnya itu membuat Heechul nyaris terkena penyakit jantung.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan nasi gorengnya?" tanya Hangeng ketika melihat Heechul mendiamkan piring dihadapannya itu.

'Aku tidak bisa makan kalau deg-degan begini!' bisik Heechul dalam hatinya.

"Tidak enak ya?" bisik Hangeng dengan tampang memelas.

Cepat-cepat Heechul mengangkat wajahnya, "a-aniyo…"

.

.

.

"Masakanmu enak ya? Aku tidak tahu kalau namja bisa memasak seenak ini"

Jaejoong yang mendengar komentar teman barunya itu hanya mengangguk gugup. Jaejoong memang namja yang agak ketus pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, tapi kalau orang itu sudah memuji masakannya Jaejoong bisa jadi salah tingkah.

"A-apa boleh buat, Changmin itu hobinya makan, jadi sebisa mungkin aku harus mahir memasak 'kan?"

Yunho menopang dagunya dengan tangan, matanya menatap dalam ke wajah cantik Jaejoong, "sudah cantik, lalu pandai memasak, jangan-jangan kau ini yeojya yang terperangkap dalam tubuh namja ya?"

"Mwo? Kau mengejek?"

Yunho tertawa kecil, "ani, ani, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Tapi kau benar-benar manis ya? Aku suka"

'blush'

"Kau pintar merayu ya?" gumam Jaejoong. Namja itu menundukkan kepalanya supaya Yunho tidak bisa melihat rona merahnya.

"Aniyo, aku sedang tidak merayu kok"

"Aish sudahlah, kalau sedang makan jangan berbicara" ujar Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau sendiri berbicara"

"A-aku 'kan hanya mengingatkan"

"Tuh bicara lagi"

"Mwo? A-aku…"

"Kalau sedang makan jangan bicara, Boo"

"Boo?"

Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya, "nama itu kedengaran manis sama sepertimu 'kan?"

"Jangan sebut aku manis, emm…"

"Jung Yunho" sahut Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, "sudah, jangan bicara lagi"

"Tadi kau berbicara"

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya, "kau ini menyebalkan ya Yunho?"

"Yap, selain menyebalkan aku juga mencintaimu lho"

"Kalau makan jangan berbicara!"

.

.

.

"Haaaahh… kenyangnyaaa~ masakan Jae noona memang enak yaa?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mengiyakan dalam hati, "aish, aku sudah terlambat, aku mau ke ruang drama sekarang ya" ujar Kyuyun sambil bangkit dari kursinya, namun kembali tubuh kurus namja itu terhempas ke kursi akibat tarikan seseorang, "Changmin!"

"Habis makan jangan banyak bergerak dulu Kyu, nanti perutmu sakit"

"Aish, aku su-"

'greek' perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang membuka pintu.

"Sungmin hyung…?"

"Ah, kupikir kau sudah pulang, ternyata kau masih disini Kyu" ujar namja aegyo bernama Lee Sungmin itu yang merupakan sunbae Kyuhyun di klub drama.

"Aish, aku memang akan pergi, tapi Changmin menahanku"

"Kau habis makan Kyu, jangan banyak bergerak dulu" saran Changmin.

"Changmin berisik, memangnya kau tidak ke lapangan?"

Changmin tertegun ditempat, "aigooo, aku lupa. Ne, aku pergi dulu ya Kyu, Sungmin hyung" gumam Changmin lalu segera berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Aish, katanya habis makan tidak boleh bergerak, dia sendiri malah berlari" bisik Kyuhyun. Namja itu kemudian berjalan ke arah Sungmin yang masih menunggu di depan pintu. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat pandangan Sungmin yang mengarah ke arah Changmin berlari tadi, "hyung…"

"E-eh iya? Apa Kyu?"

"Hyung lihat apa?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat, "a-ani, ne ayo ke ruang klub sekarang. Nanti Teukkie hyung marah kalau kita lama datang"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dua namja cakep itu pun kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju ruang drama. Suara tapak kaki mereka terdengar begitu jelas karena memang sekolah sudah lumayan sepi.

"Emm… Kyu" panggil Sungmin.

"Ya hyung?"

"Emm…" Sungmin menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah, "kau dan Changmin… apa…emm…"

"Hyung mau bicara apa sih?" desak Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

"Aaa itu… apa kau berpacaran dengan Changmin, Kyu?"

"MWO?" suara Kyuhyun membahana di koridor sepi itu.

"Aish Kyu, tidak perlu sampai berteriak begitu 'kan?"

"H-hyung nanya yang aneh-aneh sih! Aku dan Changmin hanya berteman, lagipula aku juga sudah punya namja chingu hyung"

Sungmin manggut-manggut, "emm, kalau Changmin sudah punya namja chingu belum?"

"Setahuku sih belum, memang kenapa hyung?"

"A-ani, aku hanya bertanya"

Kyuhyun memandang bingung ke hyung aegyo-nya itu. Pertanyaannya aneh dan kenapa Sungmin hyung senyum-senyum begitu ya…?

.

.

.

"Hyaaa! Terlambat! Terlambat!" Changmin mempercepat larinya. Jangan sampai dia terlambat atau dia akan mendapat hukuman dari pelatih. Saking cepatnya berlari, Changmin sampai menabrak seseorang cukup kuat. Cukup kuat hingga tubuh keduanya terduduk di lantai.

"Aish Changmin… kau mau menyerangku ya?" gumam korban tabrakan Changmin yang ternyata adalah Zhoumi.

"Menyerangmu? Yang benar saja! Eh, tunggu, kau mau masuk klub basket 'kan?"

Zhoumi mengangguk kayak orang bodoh.

"Aish, sekarang bukan saatnya memampang wajah pabbo begitu! Ayo ke lapangan sekarang!" ujar Changmin dan langsung menarik lengan Zhoumi.

.

.

.

Zhoumi memandang ngeri pada sejumlah namja yang memenuhi lapangan basket itu. Rata-rata tinggi mereka 180cm keatas. Sudah begitu wajahnya manly semua. Zhoumi menghela napas, kalau begini mana bisa dia cuci mata. Kalau bukan karena diremehkan Changmin, Zhoumi lebih memilih masuk klub drama.

"Kau anak baru?" seseorang menyapa Zhoumi.

Zhoumi mengangguk. Namja itu bernama Kangin –tadi Changmin yang memberi tahunya- dia adalah kapten basket. Kangin memang tidak begitu tinggi, tapi badannya cukup besar.

"Sana melapor ke pelatih, Changmin temani dia!" perintah Kangin.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku hyung?"

"Kau menolak hah?"

"Ne, ne…" dengan berat hati terpaksa Changmin mengantarkan Zhoumi ke ruangan klub basket. Biasanya sang pelatih berada disana.

"Anneyong, ada anak baru nih" gumam Changmin setelah memasuki ruangan basket itu.

Zhoumi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Bahkan ia sampai menggosok matanya. Benarkah yang didepannya ini sang pelatih? Rasanya Zhoumi tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri.

"Siapa yang anak… Mimi-ge?" seru si pelatih terkejut.

"M-MOCHI?"

"Sudah saling kenal ya?" gumam Changmin.

"O-oi Changmin, kalian tidak salah pilih pelatih?" bisik Zhoumi.

"Jangan memandang dari luar Zhoumi, coba lihat dalamnya" balas Changmin.

"Dalamnya? Kau menyuruh aku untuk menelanjangi Mochi?"

"Aish, gege berdua ngomongin apa sih?" gerutu si pelatih a.k.a Henry Lau a.k.a Cho Henry *plakk! Mian, kebawa story about us, hehehe * a.k.a Mochi.

"Yah, tidak begitu penting. Pokoknya ini anak baru yang mau masuk klub basket" gumam Changmin lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Zhoumi dan Henry.

"Kau beneran pelatih basket, Mochi? Kau masih kelas satu 'kan? Sudah begitu tinggi badanmu juga…"

"Huff! Gege meragukanku?" ketus si Mochi sambil menggembungkan pipi putihnya.

"B-bukan begitu… hanya saja…"

"Aish sudahlah, lebih baik tulis biodata gege disini, lalu berikan padaku, arra?" ujar Henry sambil menyerahkan kertas yang berisi beberapa hal yang musti diisi oleh Zhoumi.

'Siapa sangka, diantara namja manly dan sangar begitu ada hamster kecil berbulu putih begini, ckckckck' batin Zhoumi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

"Nah jadi, untuk peringatan ulang tahun sekolah semua sepakat untuk memainkan drama Sleeping Beauty 'kan?" tanya Leeteuk ketua klub drama.

Beberapa minggu lagi adalah peringatan ulang tahun sekolah. Oleh karena itu klub drama berniat menyumbangkan pergelaran drama yang luar biasa. Dan tema yang dipilih adalah Sleeping Beauty. Kisah mengenai seorang putri cantik yang tertidur hingga akhirnya dibangunkan oleh ciuman pangeran tampan.

Semua orang yang berada di ruang klub drama mengangguk setuju atas keputusan yang telah diambil beberapa hari yang lalu. Semua, kecuali seorang namja yang tengah asyik memperhatikan klub basket yang tengah latihan melalui jendela.

"Lalu yang menjadi pemeran putri adalah Lee Sungmin, kau setuju Minnie?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menatap seorang namja yang tengah asyik dengan dunianya, "ehem…"

"…"

Leeteuk memandang Sungmin tajam. Namja chingu kapten klub basket itu paling benci kalau ada yang mengacuhkan ketika dia bertanya.

Menyadari tatapan tajam sang ketua, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk menyadarkan Sungmin.

"…hyung… Sungmin hyung…"

"E-eh iya? Ada apa, Kyu?" ujar namja itu tergagap.

"Teukkie hyung menanyakan apakah hyung setuju menjadi pemeran Putri Aurora di pementasan kali ini?"

"Emm... aku setu- eh? Aku jadi tuan putri-nya?" gumam Sungmin bingung. Mata bulatnya memandang Leeteuk dan anggota lainnya, "t-tapi aku 'kan namja?"

"Yah, tapi hanya Sungmin hyung saja yang cocok jadi tuan putrinya, soalnya hyung 'kan imut" sambung Wookie.

"Kau setuju 'kan Sungmin?" Leeteuk menatap Sungmin tajam.

"A-ah… n-ne hyung…" jawab Sungmin akhirnya, "lalu yang jadi pangerannya siapa?"

Leeteuk memegang dagunya, "hemm… kriteria pangeran itu mesti tinggi dan tampan ya?"

"Kalau tinggi sih, anak-anak klub basket ya?" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Tapi 'kan anak basket nggak ada yang keren" timpal Donghae.

"Hemm…" Shindong terlihat berpikir. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan beberapa anak klub basket yang masuk kategori tampan. Kalau tinggi sih, sudah pasti mereka tinggi, yah… kecuali pelatihnya.

Sementara Sungmin hanya duduk cemas. Dia jadi merasa seperti anak gadis yang tengah menunggu keputusan siapakah calon suaminya. Apalagi sampai membawa-bawa klub basket. Dalam hati Sungmin berharap namja itu yang akan menjadi pangeran tapi dia juga berharap semoga bukan orang itu yang menjadi pangeran. Soalnya 'kan dalam teks cerita, sang pangeran akan mencium sang putri. Lah, kalau orang itu yang jadi pangeran dan mencium Sungmin…

'Aku belum siaaaaapp~' batin Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau Shim Changmin?" celetuk Wookie.

'deg!'

Kenapa hal yang paling ditakutkan sekaligus diinginkan oleh Sungmin menjadi kenyataan?

"Dia tampan dan tinggi, ya 'kan?" tambah namja chingu Yesung hyung itu.

Sungmin meremas celananya. 'Oh my ghost! Aku belum siaaaap~' batin namja aegyo itu kalut.

"Ani, ani" Kyuhyun menginterupsi, "Changmin itu payah dalam berakting, kalau memakai dia hanya bikin drama kita bakal gagal. Lagipula memangnya boleh memakai anak diluar klub drama?"

Leeteuk terlihat berpikir, "benar juga ya…?"

Sungmin terdiam di tempat duduknya. Dia bingung mesti menghela napas lega atau memberikan deathglare ke Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang jadi pangerannya ya Kyu?"

"Mwo? Aku? Ani, ani, aku tidak mau!" tolak Kyuhyun cepat.

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun datar, namun kemudian senyumnya mengembang dan matanya menyipit, "berani menolak Cho Kyuhyun?" sejenak ruang klub drama dipenuhi hawa dingin. Dan tidak ada yang bisa seorang Cho Kyuhyun lakukan selain menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke, semua sudah setuju ya? Nah ini naskah dramanya" gumam Leeteuk dan segera saja para anggota klub drama menghampiri Leeteuk untuk mengambil naskah drama, "lho, kurang satu" celetuk Leeteuk ketika melihat Kyuhyun belum mendapat naskah dramanya.

"Kalau tidak salah di tasku ada satu, coba ambil" perintah Sungmin. Yah, Sungmin adalah orang yang menuliskan naskah drama dibantu oleh Wookie. Jadi tidak heran kalau ada naskah drama di tasnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak ke kursi tempat Sungmin meletakkan tasnya. Tidak sengaja iris onyx-nya melirik ke arah jendela. Dari jendela itu Kyuhyun bisa melihat anak klub basket berlatih. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, mata Kyuhyun terpaku pada salah satu pemain basket yang merupakan sahabat baiknya.

Namja berambut coklat itu nyaris menahan napasnya ketika melihat sosok lincah Changmin yang tengah men-dribble bola. Namja tinggi itu bergerak cepat. Kaki kokohnya bergerak gesit menghindari lawan yang menghadang, tangan kekarnya terlihat begitu cekatan memainkan si kulit bundar. Ketika akhirnya Changmin lepas dari kepungan lawan, segera saja dia berlari menuju ring basket. Satu lompatan dan yak! Bola itu masuk sempurna. Tanpa sadar senyum tipis terukir pada wajah tampan Kyuhyun ketika melihat Changmin yang tengah mengangkat tangannya sebagai selebrasi atas masuknya sang bola.

"Oi Kyu, cepatlah!" panggil Eunhyuk yang sukses mengembalikan Kyuhyun ke dunianya *memang dari tadi Kyuhyun kemana =.=?*. Kyuhyun langsung membuka tas milik Sungmin dengan maksud untuk mengambil naskah dramanya. Namun kegiatan itu terhenti ketika Kyuhyun menemukan bungkusan pink di dalam tas Sungmin.

Penasaran. Kyuhyun pun mengambil bungkusan pink yang ujungnya diikat dengan pita berwarna putih. Membuat bungkusan itu terlihat begitu imut. Kyuhyun penasaran dengan isinya, namun tentu saja dia tidak berani membuka bungkusan itu. Namja itu kemudian menggoyangkan bungkusan itu dan menebak apa isinya.

Hemm… dari suaranya sih, apapun yang berada dalam bungkusan ini adalah sesuatu yang cukup ringan dan berjumlah lebih dari satu. Kyuhyun lalu mendekatkan bungkusan itu ke wajahnya. Dari baunya seperti… kue?

"Hyaaaaa~~~ Kyuuuu~~! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun memegang benda yang tidak seharusnya dipegang *bahasanya kok bikin merinding ya?*. Dengan cepat Sungmin langsung merebut bungkusan itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, itu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun innocent.

"Emm… i-ini b-bukan apa-apa kok" Sungmin menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah.

"Itu untuk namja yang disukai Sungmin hyung!" teriak Eunhyuk yang kemudian mulutnya dibekep sama namja chingu-nya, Donghae.

"Namja yang disukai hyung? Siapa hyung? Katakan padaku!"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dan sepatunya bergantian dengan gelisah, semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya, "emm… i-itu…"

"Ya Kyuhyun! Sungmin! Sedang apa disitu?" teriak Leeteuk, "cepat kemari!"

"Ah, n-ne hyung!" Kyuhyun segera menyambar naskah dramanya dan berlari menuju Leeteuk dan yang lainnya.

Sungmin menghela napas lega, dengan hati-hati dia meletakkan bungkusan itu kembali ke tasnya. Mata kelincinya melirik ke arah klub basket, lapangan itu sudah kosong. Mungkin mereka sedang istirahat.

.

.

.

"YES! MENAAAANG!" teriak Changmin bangga sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang berada di pihak yang kalah menekuk mukanya.

"Aish menyebalkan!" rutuk Kyuhyun sambil melempar joystick-nya. Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di karpet kamar Changmin lalu meraih gulungan kertas yang dibawanya dari apartemennya. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berada di apartemen Changmin, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sering mengungsi ke apartemen Changmin begini. Changmin sendiri juga sering main di apartemen Kyuhyun. Bahkan tidak jarang sampai saling menginap.

Kyuhyun membaca gulungan kertas itu secara seksama, namun tak lama dahinya berkerut, "aish!" rutuknya lagi sambil melempar gulungan kertas itu.

Changmin yang penasaran lalu meraih gulungan kertas itu, "ini… naskah drama ya?"

"Kau pikir apa? Naskah proklamasi? Enggak kan?" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Kalian mau buat drama ya? Kau jadi apa Kyu?"

"Pangeran" jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Mwo? Pangeran? Anak kecil dan manja sepertimu?"

'blugh!'

Sebuah bantal mendarat tepat di wajah Changmin, "jangan sebut aku anak kecil! Apalagi manja!" ketus Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengusap wajahnya yang tadi menjadi sasaran sang bantal, "kalau begitu kenapa tidak berlatih?"

"Dialognya panjang, dan aku sedang malas!"

Changmin hanya mengangguk, "terserahmu sajalah…" gumamnya sambil meraih joystick dan mulai main game lagi.

"Changmin"

"…"

"Changmiiiiii~~~nnn"

"…"

"Miniiieeee~"

"Aish Kyu! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama menjijikkan begitu!"

Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya, dari telentang menjadi telungkup, "kau mengacuhkanku!" gerutunya dengan alis yang bertautan dan bibir mengerucut. Membuat namja tinggi didepannya menahan diri agar tidak menyerang Kyuhyun saat itu juga. Dan kalau bukan karena Jaejoong yang sekarang berada di ruangan depan atau fakta bahwa Kyuhyun sudah mempunyai namja chingu. Bisa dipastikan Changmin akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat author terpaksa menaikkan rated, hohohohoo~

"Ne, ne, ada apa?" tanya Changmin akhirnya.

"Aku lapar, ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan tidak?"

"Eumm~" Changmin berpikir *tumben*, "kuenya Jae noona sudah kuhabiskan tadi… oh ya!" Changmin lalu berjalan ke arah tas sekolahnya diikuti pandangan mata Kyuhyun.

Namja tinggi itu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

Itu…

Bungkusan pink dengan pita putih…

**t****bc**

**a/n :: **hyaaaaaaaa~ jadi kira2 begitulah chap tiga dari ff saia ni… nyahahaha~~ akhirnya saia berhasil memunculkan YunJae moment, yah walau sama sekali nggak romantis… saia bukan type yang romantis sih~~~~

anouu~ jujur saia belum nentuin endingnya Kyuhyun bakal sama siapa, jadi walau di bagian pairing, pairing pertamanya adalah HanKyu bukan berarti endingnya Kyu sama Hangeng, karena jujur saia ni HanChul shipper. Yah, tapi saia juga suka sih HanKyu… Pairing MiXian juga saia gak tahu bakal muncul apa nggak… entah kenapa hati ini lagi pengen ZhouRy (T^T) padahal saia MiXian shipper lhoooo~

eumm… buat penggemarnya Zhoumi *lirik Phi a.k.a Mrs. Zhou * saia minta maaf kalau disini Zhoumi-nya OOC banget. Abisnya saia pengen munculin karakter yang playboy abis buat jadi temen Kyuhyun, dan yang pantas hanya Zhoumi… hahaha*kenapa ketawa?*

Terus saia juga mau ngucapin makasih banyak sama yang nunggu kelanjutan Story About Us. Chapter 9 lagi dalam proses pengerjaan nih, tapi nggak tahu kapan mau di apdet, soalnya mood saia naik turun sih… kalau mau dipaksain takutnya ceritanya malah terkesan terburu-buru… yah, doakan semoga saia bisa ngapdet minggu ini ya? Sekali lagi saia ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang nunggu ff itu…

Oh ya, entah kenapa saia terpikir pair HaeKyu… boleh nggak tuh readers?

Nee~ seperti yang sering saia minta di setiap akhr ff, di chapter ini pun saia mohon readers sudi kiranya melampirkan seribu-dua ribu kata buat ripiu *plakk* gak usah seribu deh… satu kata juga cukup~

Ripiu yaaaa~~~~?


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever Mine**

**IV**

By

**Arisa Adachi**

a.k.a

**U-Know Boo**

…

Casts :: All members TVXQ and Super Junior.

Disclaimer :: TVXQ and SuJu are not mine, but the magnaes are mine. *nyehehehehe*

Pairing :: Many… hehehe

Warning :: BOYxBOY, gaje, OOC, typo(s)

Enjoy!

…

Kyuhyun memandang horror pada bungkusan yang tengah dipegang oleh Changmin. Bungkusan pink itu tidak salah lagi adalah bungkusan yang dilihat Kyuhyun di tasnya Sungmin. Kenapa bisa ada sama Changmin?

Ah… kalau tidak salah, Eunhyuk bilang bungkusan itu untuk namja yang disukai Sungmin. Berarti namja yang disukai Sungmin itu Changmin?

"Nih," ujar Changmin sambil menyodorkan sekeping kue kering itu ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerima kue itu ragu-ragu, "Emm… Changmin, kau dapat kue ini dari mana?"

"Tadi sehabis latihan basket Teukkie hyung memberikan ini padaku."

"Teukkie hyung? Bukan Sungmin hyung?"

Changmin menggeleng dengan mulut dipenuhi kue, "Ani, Teukkie hyung yang memberikan ini padaku. Waeyo Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Namja manis itu melebarkan senyumnya ketika membaca pesan yang baru sampai itu.

"Ne Changmin, aku ke apartemenku dulu ya?"

"Hm? Wae?"

"Hehehe, Hangeng-ge sedang berada di apartemenku sekarang," sahut Kyuhyun. Namja itu segera berlari keluar dari kamar Changmin. Meninggalkan sang empu kamar yang memandang kosong pada punggung Kyuhyun.

Changmin menghela napas berat. Namja tinggi itu bingung terhadap dirinya sendiri yang seakan-akan tidak pernah lepas dari jeratan pesona Cho Kyuhyun. Padahal Changmin mengira seiring waktu dia akan melupakan Kyuhyun, namun itu salah. Yang ada kadar cinta Changmin terhadap Kyuhyun bertambah setiap harinya.

.

.

.

"Gege!" pekik Kyuhyun senang ketika menemukan sosok Hangeng di dapurnya. Kyuhyun memang menyerahkan duplikat kunci apartemennya ke Hangeng, sehingga tidak heran kalau namja China itu sudah berada di dalam apartemennya sekarang.

"Gege buat apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tangannya melingkar di bahu Hangeng, membuatnya harus meninggikan badannya mengingat Hangeng lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

"Buat nasi goreng, kau pasti belum makan malam kan Kyu?" gumam Hangeng sambil mengiris bawang.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Namja itu kemudian menurunkan tangannya ke pinggang Hangeng dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung tegap itu.

"Manja sekali," gumam Hangeng sambil tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya tidak boleh apa?" balas Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hangeng tidak menjawab. Sejenak suasana dapur benar-benar hening. Hangeng masih sibuk memasak dan mengaduk nasi gorengnya yang hampir matang, agak sulit mengingat Kyuhyun masih nempel di punggungnya.

"Ge…"

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Tadi…" namja itu mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tadi ada yang bilang suka padaku."

"Siapa?"

"Sunbae-ku di sekolah. Orangnya tampan dan cerdas. Dia juga baik dan perhatian padaku." Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika mendeskripsikan sosok seorang Choi Siwon.

"Terus?"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Hangeng ketika menyadari nada suara namja itu berubah, "Gege marah?"

"Aniyo. Jadi terus kau jawab apa?"

"Aku menolaknya, karena aku sudah punya gege."

"Ohh…" Hangeng hanya manggut-manggut.

Kembali suasana hening. Saat ini Hangeng sedang memindahkan nasi gorengnya yang masih mengepulkan asap ke dua buah piring.

"Ge…"

"Hm?"

"Gege tidak minta cium lagi?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan sukses membuat Hangeng menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh ke namja chingu-nya itu, "Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Ingin tanya saja," jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Memangnya kau mau kalau kucium sekarang, hm?" Niatnya sih Hangeng ingin menggoda Kyuhyun dengan berkata begitu. Tapi ketika melihat mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas, membuat Hangeng berpikiran lain.

Dengan perlahan namja China itu menelusuri pipi Kyuhyun. Namja yang merasakan sentuhan lembut pada pipinya itu pun memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan yang begitu lembut dan hangat.

Ini saatnya. Perlahan Hangeng menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun erat sambil wajahnya yang mulai mendekat ke wajah Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu pun balas menggenggam jemari Hangeng ketika merasakan satu nafas hangat menerpa wajahnya. Hingga akhirnya dia merasakan sentuhan luar biasa lembut pada bibirnya.

Sentuhan yang memberikan sensasi luar biasa. Dan ini adalah kali pertama bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi aneh ini. Lupakan first kiss-nya dengan Zhoumi, itu kecelakaan dan Kyuhyun tidak merasakan apapun dari kecelakaan itu.

Mulanya Hangeng hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, ini yang pertama untuknya. Namja China itu tersenyum ketika merasakan Kyuhyun mendorong kepalanya. Meminta lebih dari sekedar tekanan antara dua bibir.

Tidak ingin mengecewakan sang kekasih, Hangeng lalu meraih pinggang ramping Kyuhyun dan menariknya hingga perut mereka berdua menempel. Satu tangannya ia letakkan di belakang kepala Kyuhyun dan menekannya lembut. Hangeng membuka mulutnya sedikit dan mulai memagut bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun bergantian. Sekali lagi dengan sangat lembut.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan remasannya pada kemeja Hangeng ketika merasakan kalau sentuhan lembut itu berubah menjadi pagutan dan terakhir menjadi lumatan yang cukup kasar. Namja itu memejamkan matanya lebih erat saat merasakan satu organ basah dan hangat menyusup masuk ke mulutnya.

"Ekh!"

Satu suara mendadak terdengar dan segera saja Hangeng menghentikan ciumannya.

"C-Changmin?" desis Kyuhyun terkejut ketika melihat Changmin berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"A-ah m-maaf mengganggu, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini," gumam Changmin gugup sambil meletakkan segulung kertas yang Kyuhyun kenali sebagai teks dialog dramanya. Dan setelahnya namja tinggi itu langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang dapur itu.

Kyuhyun masih diam menatap tempat Changmin berdiri tadi meski sosok tinggi itu sudah tidak berada di sana. "Kyu, ada apa?" tanya Hangeng heran.

"Gege… perasaanku saja atau…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa Changmin terlihat sedih tadi?"

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan Changmin. Dari tadi namja tinggi itu diam saja. Padahal biasanya Changmin tidak seperti itu.

"Min…" panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

Namja tinggi itu tidak menyahut. Matanya teus saja terpaku pada ponselnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas. Sejak kemarin malam dia sudah menduga ada yang aneh dengan Changmin, tapi ketika Kyuhyun bertanya, sahabatnya itu diam saja. Sekali lagi namja berambut ikal itu menghela napas. Matanya menyapu kelas yang masih sepi.

"Changmin," panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"…"

"Yo! Kim Changmin!" Changmin mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Zhoumi ternyata.

"Nah kau lihat 'kan waktu latihan basket kemarin? Sudah kubilang aku ini hebat!" ujar Zhoumi bangga.

Changmin menyeringai, "Hebat apanya? Larimu saja masih kalah dariku."

"Ya! Itu kan aku hanya pemanasan! Aku belum menunjukkan semua kemampuanku yang sesungguhnya tahu!" balas Zhoumi kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Changmin.

"Oh ya? Jadi kemampuanmu yang sesungguhnya itu seperti apa? Mimi-ge?"

'Twitch!'

Mendadak muncul persimpangan di dahi Zhoumi. Dia paling tidak suka kalau ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Mimi'. Namja China itu masih ingat bagaimana malunya ketika di latihan kemarin Henry memanggilnya 'Mimi' keras-keras. Bisa dirasakannya seluruh anggota basket mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Ya ya Mimi-ge… Aku mengerti…" sahut Changmin, sekali lagi dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ya! Kau ini-"

'BRAKK!'

Baik Changmin maupun Zhoumi dan anak lainnya di dalam kelas itu sama-sama terkejut ketika mendengar suara keras yang berasal dari samping Changmin. Changmin memutar kepalanya dan terkejut ketika mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya kesal. Sepertinya namja tadi telah menggebrak meja hingga menghasilkan suara sekeras itu.

"SEBENARNYA KAU INI KENAPA KIM CHANGMIN!" teriaknya frustasi. Ya Kyuhyun frustasi. Sedari tadi Changmin mengacuhkannya, tapi lihat bagaimana sikap Changmin ke Zhoumi tadi.

Changmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun datar lalu kembali ke ponselnya. Berbeda dengan Zhoumi yang menampilkan tampang pabbo di wajahnya. Matanya memandang bingung bergantian Changmin dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"Aku tidak mengerti kau ini bicara apa," gumam Changmin datar sambil matanya masih tertuju ke layar ponselnya.

Melihat itu amarah Kyuhyun memuncak. Tanpa pikir panjang namja itu meraih ponsel Changmin dan membantingnya keras ke lantai. Tak ayal ponsel ber-chasing putih itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!" teriak Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Wajahnya memucat. Semarah apapun Changmin padanya, belum pernah namja itu meneriakinya apalagi sampai mengatainya 'brengsek'.

"K-kau yang brengsek!" teriak Kyuhyun lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan kelas, tidak peduli kalau sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

"Oi, oi, kalian bertengkar?" tanya Zhoumi bingung.

Changmin tidak menjawab. Namja bersuara nyaring itu sedang mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena membentak Kyuhyun tadi. Sebersit sesal memenuhi dadanya hingga terasa sesak.

"Aish… kenapa aku malah membentaknya?" bisiknya parau.

.

.

.

'Changmin pabbo! Changmin pabbo! Changmin pabbo! Changmin pabbo! Changmin pabbo! Aku tahu dia marah padaku, karena aku sudah membanting ponselnya. Ah, mungkin lebih tepat kalau disebut aku sudah menghancurkan ponselnya. Tapi kan dia tidak perlu semarah itu, apalagi sampai membentakku. Salahnya sendiri yang lebih akrab sama Zhoumi dan mendiamkan aku!' batin Kyuhyun sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Mungkin terkesan seperti anak kecil yang egois, tapi memang begitulah dia. Kyuhyun paling tidak suka kalau Changmin lebih memperhatikan orang lain ketimbang dirinya. Salahkan pertemanan mereka yang bahkan sudah dimulai sejak Changmin pertama kali membuka matanya di dunia ini.

Ya. Orang tua Kyuhyun dan orang tua Changmin adalah teman dekat. Bahkan mereka sempat berniat menjodohkan Jaejoong dan Ahra. Namun hal itu ditolak Ahra yang saat itu sudah memiliki namja chingu dan hubungan keduanya pun cukup serius.

Dari kedekatan hubungan orang tua mereka itulah maka pertemanan Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun sudah seperti hubungan saudara kandung. Ditambah dengan sifat manja Kyuhyun dan sifat protektif Changmin, menjadikan mereka bagaikan asap dengan api. Dimana ada Kyuhyun pasti ada Changmin.

Sebagai teman, mereka pun sering bertengkar. Meski begitu, sepanjang ingatan Kyuhyun belum pernah sekalipun Changmin membentaknya seperti tadi. Karena meskipun Changmin lebih muda namun kiranya namja itu lebih dewasa pemikirannya, sehingga tiap kali mereka bertengkar maka Changmin-lah yang akan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Sekali pun penyebab pertengkaran itu adalah Kyuhyun sendiri.

Namja berambut coklat itu menghela napas. Dia tahu bel masuk sudah berbunyi, namun dia masih ingin berada di atap sekolah. Pasti akan menyebalkan kalau ketemu Changmin apabila dia kembali ke kelas, belum lagi fakta kalau mereka teman sebangku.

Kyuhyun kembali mengusap titik bening yang menuruni pipinya. Kalian mungkin tidak percaya, tapi Kyuhyun memang benar-benar menangis. Menangis karena bertengkar dengan Changmin. Kyuhyun ingin menyangkalnya karena itu membuatnya mirip anak perempuan usia tujuh tahun, tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

'Cklek'

Namja berambut ikal itu tersentak ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mengernyit heran ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri disana.

"Siwon hyung?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyu?"

"Hyung sendiri ngapain disini?" Bukannya menjawab malah membalas dengan bertanya. Siwon menghela napas, "Aku sedang patroli, memastikan kalau tidak ada siswa yang tidak berada di kelas pada jam pelajaran. Dan ternyata aku menemukan satu," gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Namja itu membalikkan badannya dan membelakangi Siwon.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" Siwon bertanya ketika jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun cukup dekat untuk memulai satu pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Begitulah," gumamnya.

"Keberatan untuk bercerita?"

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon agak intens. Biasanya kalau dia memiliki masalah Hangeng akan memaksanya bercerita. Kyuhyun tahu Hangeng bermaksud baik, namun dia tidak menyukai ketika seseorang memaksanya melakukan sesuatu. Tapi tidak dengan namja ini, dia memberi pilihan apakah Kyuhyun ingin cerita atau tidak.

"Mungkin lebih baik tidak usah dipaksakan kalau kau memang tidak mau cerita," lanjut Siwon ketika mendapati namja ini hanya diam. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, kurasa ada baiknya bila kau kembali ke kelasmu, kalau soensaengnim melihatmu di luar kelas begini, kau bisa kena hukuman."

"Aku malas ke kelas" jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke ruang OSIS"

"Kenapa ke ruang OSIS?"

"Kau tidak mau kekelas 'kan? Jadi lebih baik ke ruang OSIS, dan lagi…" Siwon memandang Kyuhyun lembut, "Aku ingin sama-sama denganmu, Kyu…"

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terdengar sunyi meski ada cukup banyak orang didalamnya. Yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanyalah suara kertas yang bergesekan. Tidak heran, karena ruangan itu berisi cukup banyak buku dengan kata lain itu ruangan itu adalah perpustakaan.

"Heenim…" Hangeng bersuara sepelan mungkin.

"Hm?" sahut yang diajak bicara.

"Jangan memandangiku terus."

Heechul memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Saat ini dia duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Hangeng. Namja keturunan China itu tengah membaca sesuatu, sedangkan Heechul hanya memandanginya sedari tadi.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" bingung Heechul.

"Bukan tidak boleh, tapi aku jadi nggak konsen tahu."

Heechul meregangkan badannya, "Habisnya aku bosan."

"Kalau bosan kenapa mengikutiku kemari?"

"Hmm, supaya bisa sama-sama Hangeng?"

Hangeng tidak menjawab. Namja itu lebih memilih untuk tenggelam dengan bukunya dan mengacuhkan namja cantik yang kembali memandangnya.

"Hei Hangeng…" bisik Heechul.

"Hm?"

"Saranghae."

Hangeng hanya diam. Melihat itu Heechul memicingkan matanya kesal, "Aku bilang saranghae!"

"Ya, ya… aku dengar."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu dong!" sungut sang Cinderella.

"Memangnya aku harus mengatakan apa?"

"Kau bisa bilang 'nado saranghae' atau semacamnya."

Hangeng menghela napas, "Sudahlah Heenim, jangan bercanda."

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?"

"Kau mengatakan itu ke banyak namja selain aku, bagaimana aku bisa mengira kalau kau serius padaku, hm?"

Kini giliran Heechul yang menghela napas, "Aku serius, kau jahat sekali mengatai aku bercanda." Hangeng tidak menjawab. Namja itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia paling benci kalau Hangeng sudah diam begini.

"Hangeng…" Heechul membuka suara lagi.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu, apa yang kau sukai dari anak kecil itu?"

"Anak kecil? Kyuhyun maksudmu?"

Heechul mengangguk.

"Hemm apa ya? Dia anaknya baik dan manis, terus apalagi ya…?" Hangeng masih menerawang.

"Kalau…" sepotong kalimat dari Heechul menghentikan lamunan Hangeng, "Kalau aku jadi anak yang baik dan manis seperti Kyuhyun, apa kau juga akan menyukaiku?"

Perkataan Heechul barusan sukses membuat Hangeng memandangnya dengan pandangan serius, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Namja keturunan China itu menghela napasnya dan menutup bukunya, "Kau serius?"

Dan sebagai jawabannya Heechul mengangguk. Sekali lagi Hangeng menghembuskan nafasnya, "Ne, terimakasih, aku menghargai perasaanmu. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa membalasnya."

Namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum perih, "Tidak apa, setidaknya kau mengetahui perasaanku."

.

.

.

Changmin menopang dagunya. Matanya memandang lurus ke papan tulis namun sesekali melirik ke bangku kosong disebelahnya. Penghuni bangku itu belum kembali juga.

Namja tinggi itu menghela napas, berkali-kali ia ingin menghubungi Kyuhyun dan berkali-kali pula diurungkannya niat itu. Changmin ingin sekali saja Kyuhyun yang meminta maaf padanya. Meminta maaf karena namja itu berciuman dengan Hangeng.

Hah?

Changmin meremas rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus minta maaf karena hal itu? Wajar kan kalau Kyuhyun berciuman dengan Hangeng yang notabene adalah kekasihnya. Bukankah seharusnya Changmin yang meminta maaf karena telah mendiamkan Kyuhyun?

Ah, walau begitu tetap saja Kyuhyun harus minta maaf karena sudah menghancurkan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar pada salah satu kursi di ruang OSIS. Sesekali ia membuka mata dan menghela napas. Bertengkar dengan Changmin ternyata sangat tidak enak.

Siwon meletakkan segelas air di depan Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi sepertinya kau sangat tidak nyaman tentang itu."

"Memangnya ada orang yang nyaman dengan masalah?" balas Kyuhyun sambil meminum minumannya.

"Yah, kalau merasa tidak nyaman kenapa tidak menyelesaikan masalahmu secepatnya? Dari pada berdiam diri disini."

"Hyung mengusirku?"

"Bukan begitu Kyunnie, hanya saja kupikir akan lebih baik untuk menyelesaikannya sekarang juga."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Namja manis itu hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja. Sedangkan Siwon duduk di kursinya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Hyung, aku… Aku bertengkar dengan sahabatku…"

Siwon menutup bukunya ketika mendengar Kyuhyun mulai bercerita, "Lalu?"

"Aku marah karena dia mendiamkan aku terus, jadinya karena kesal aku membanting ponselnya terus dia malah membentakku."

Siwon tertegun sejenak, "Yaa, kalau begitu kau harus minta maaf padanya."

"Kenapa aku? Kan dia yang duluan yang cari masalah denganku."

"Tidak penting siapa yang mencari masalah duluan, tapi setidaknya kau harus meminta maaf karena sudah merusak ponselnya," saran Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya kesal. Minta maaf pada Changmin? Yang benar saja…

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan, "Yah, aku harus kembali ke kelasku. Kau juga sebaiknya kembali ke kelasmu," ujar namja itu lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan OSIS. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sibuk merapikan rambutnya dengan wajah merengut.

Sendirian. Kyuhyun paling benci itu. Dan akhirnya dengan berat hati namja bertubuh lumayan tinggi itu berjalan keluar ruangan dan menuju kelasnya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi? Dari mana saja kau?" tanya soensaengnim heran ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu.

"Err… aku terkunci di toilet," jawab Kyuhyun asal. Dikamar mandi anak laki-laki memang terdapat pintu kamar mandi yang rusak. Kalau ditutup maka akan susah membukanya dan hanya bisa di buka dari luar.

"Dasar, lain kali jangan ceroboh begitu. Sekarang kembali ke tempat dudukmu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Setelah duduk, Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya dan mulai serius mencatat yang ada di papan tulis. Namun, pikirannya terus tertuju pada namja bernama Kim Changmin.

Namja disampingnya itu tampak serius mencatat. Matanya terkadang tertuju ke papan tulis lalu menunduk ke buku catatannya. Kyuhyun menarik napas dan menghembuskannya, berulang kali dia melakukan itu. Betapa ia ingin mengatakan 'mianhae', tapi entah kenapa tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Dan suasana kaku semacam itu terus berlanjut hingga jam sekolah usai.

.

.

.

'Tap… tap…'

Suara tapak kaki begitu jelas terdengar di jalanan sunyi itu. Di jalanan kecil nan sepi itu hanya ada Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen. Changmin yang berjalan beberapa meter di depan Kyuhyun terus menjadi perhatian namja berambut coklat itu.

Kyuhyun tidak suka ini. Dia tidak suka ketika namja itu mendiamkannya. Karena terlalu fokus dengan objek di depan, Kyuhyun sampai tidak menyadari batu berukuran cukup besar di hadapannya. Dan dengan suksesnya batu itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersandung dan jatuh.

"Ngh~" Kyuhyun meringis sakit. Kulit di bagian sikutnya lecet akibat bergesekan dengan aspal yang berkerikil itu dan menimbulkan perih yang amat sangat. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan hatinya serasa bagai dihantam palu besar ketika melihat punggung sahabatnya terus menjauh.

Ah, apa Changmin segitu marahnya hingga membiarkan seorang Kyuhyun terjatuh dan tak menolongnya?

Kyuhyun berdiri dari jatuhnya. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, nafasnya memburu dan matanya terasa panas. Ia sedih, kecewa dan kesal karena sikap Changmin. Kyuhyun kemudian mengangkat tasnya dan tanpa pikir panjang melempar ke arah Changmin.

'Bruagh!'

Tas itu tepat mengenai bagian belakang kepala Changmin. Changmin yang terkejut sontak membalikkan badannya.

"Pabbo! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentaknya ke Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekat padanya. Begitu sampai di depan Changmin, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan…

'Plakk!'

Menampar pipi kiri Changmin begitu kuat hingga menghasilkan bekas kemerahan. Jelas hal itu membuat amarah Changmin naik. Tangannya terkepal erat dan siap dilayangkan, namun namja tinggi itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Pukul saja aku sepuasmu!" tantang Kyuhyun. Mata namja berambut ikal itu memerah sempurna dan terlihat air mata menggenangi pelupuknya sehingga jika Kyuhyun berkedip maka pasti akan jatuh satu dua bulir bening menuruni pipinya.

Changmin tidak menjawab. Namja itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Satu dua nafas ditarik dan dihembuskannya guna meredam emosi. Namun tiba-tiba saja Changmin tersentak ketika mendengar isakan halus. Namja itu menoleh, dan kini dia mendapati Kyuhyun yang tertunduk dan menangis.

"K-Kyu…"

"CHANGMIN PABBO!" teriak Kyuhyun lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Changmin yang menghela napas.

**==TBC==**

A/n :: HYaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~ Saia nggak menyangka ternyata masih ada yang nungguin FF ini~ hehehehee~

Well, kira-kira masih ada yang mau baca gak ya? Hehehee~

Review yaaa?


End file.
